Inuyasha no BBB2
by Lory Higurashi
Summary: É isso ai meu povo Inuyasha no BBB2 para adultos... demorei mas voltei. É o povo ta de volta, com algumas modificações. Bial com dengue hemorragica? E agora quem vai apresentar? Só lendo pra descubrir... como sempre péssima em resumo.
1. Chapter 1

Yo gente

**Yo gente!!**

**Sentiram saudades?? Acho q demorei bastante pra postar não é? Mas falei que vinha com o 2 e aqui esta ela. INUYASHA NO BBB2 Versão para adolescentes XD nessa versão há ações mais hentais. Espero que curtam esse tbm. Boa leitura!**

**Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, porém Teti, Roger, Amanda, Pammy e Lory são meus personagens baseadas em pessoas reais.**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0oo00o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o000o0o**

Iza – Muito obrigada meu filho.  
Sess – Não há de que agradecer. A senhora é mãe do meu irmão, cuidou muito bem dele, tenho que retribuir de alguma forma e assim também posso ter o orgulho de chamá-la de mãe.

Mais lagrimas rolam, Izayoi o abraça e todos gritam, logo Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku e Sango também se juntam ao abraço.

Inu – Agora somos todos uma familia.

**FIM**

?? - Para tudo!!

A platéia parou, o Bial olhou, todos os participantes presentes olharam a maluca que estava gritando mandando parar.

Inu – Quem é vc?

?? – Meu nome é Lory Higurashi, muito prazer. Sou a editora chefe desse programa e minha caixa de mensagem de todos os meus e-mails estão lotadas pedindo o 2.

Bial – E qual é o problema?

Lor – O problema é que eles querem alguns participantes que aqui se encontram no 2 também.

Bial – Isso é um problema.

Lor – O problema maior é que eles querem isso pra ontem.

Todos – O QUE??

Lor – Não disse que tinha problema.

Bial – Quem eles querem no programa?

Lor – Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin e Sesshumaru.

Bial – Mas o Sesshumaru não pode entrar ele acabou de vencer.

Lor – A gente faz um acordo com ele.

Bial – Vocês aceitam?

Eles se entreolharam, fizeram uma pequena discussão entre si e finalmente se viraram pro Bial.

Kag – Nos conversamos e decidimos entrar de novo.

Na platéia a gritaria era geral, o rosto da editora chefe agora era um alivio e Bial se põem a falar.

Bial – Muito bem, estão abertas as inscrições para a próxima edição, os escolhidos serão comunicados no próximo dia 20 e o programa recomeçara dia 1 do próximo mês.

#Fim da transmissão#

Kag – Lory.

Lor – Sim?

Kag – Seu sobrenome é Higurashi?

Lor – Ah sim! Na verdade meu nome é Lorena Sales, Lory Higurashi é como me chamam por aqui. Lory meu apelido e Higurashi porque fui eu que te pus no programa.

Kag – A ta. Então devo lhe agradecer por isso. Graças à vc eu descobri o homem de minha vida.

Lor – Então vc deve agradecer a outra pessoa também.

Kag – Quem?

Lor – Ao Roger. Ele que escolheu o Inuyasha.

Kag – Então da um abraço nele por mim ok?

Lor – Ok. Agora com licença que eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

Kag – Ok, vai lá.

Kagome se voltou a Inuyasha e eles foram pras suas casas esperar o próximo mês que voltariam para aquela casa.

**O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Muitas coisas se passaram, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshumaru, Rin, Sango e Miroku foram no casamento de Koagu e Kaede, lá mesmo eles marcaram a data do casamento deles.

Kagome estava na casa de Inuyasha e sua mãe até que o telefone toca.

Iza – Alo?

?? – Oi, aqui é do programa Big Brother Brasil e estamos a procura de Inuyasha Taicho.

Iza – A sim, ele esta aqui. Inuyasha é pra vc meu filho.

Inuyasha vem, (contra a sua vontade, pois estava maravilhosamente bem com Kagome namorando) e pega o telefone.

Inu – Alo.

?? – Inuyasha aqui é o Roger do programa Big Brother Brasil e estamos avisando que amanha o carro estará indo a as casa para lhe buscar.

Inu – Isso se aplica a Kagome também?

Rog – Sim.

Inu – Ok, não precisa ligar pra ela, pois ela esta aqui na minha casa.

Rog – Ok então. Até amanha.

Inu – Até.

Inuyasha desliga o telefone e vai da a noticia a Kagome que quase pira.

Kag – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! EU NÃO COMPREI NADA AINDA.

E sai Kagome que nem uma maluca, pegando o telefone e discando o numero da amiga Sango.

_Kag – Alo._

_**San – Oi amiga, já ficou sabendo?**_

_Kag – Sim, to saindo agora com o Inu pro shopping._

_**San – Eu já estou aqui com o Miroku.**_

_Kag – Então a gente se encontra ai._

_**San – **__**Beijo**__**. **_

_Kag – __Beijo__._

Kagome arrastava o pobre coitado do Inuyasha ate o shopping.

Esqueço em dizer GRANDE ERRO??

Pois é, foram eles darem com as caras no Shopping e encontrar os amigos que eles são abordados por milhares de pessoas pedindo autógrafos, fotos e etc...

Depois de umas 2 horas fazendo isso o clima diminuiu e elas foram fazer suas compras finalmente. Vale a pena ressaltar que elas levaram umas 7 horas fazendo isso?? Vale né??

Inu – Caraca preferia enfrentar mais umas 20 horas dando autógrafos do que isso.

Mir – Apoiado amigo.

Kag – Do que vcs estão reclamando?

San – Amanha nos estamos sujeitos a tudo o que passamos novamente, temos que estar preparadas.

Inu – E isso significa comprar o Shopping inteiro?

Kag – Não, só o essencial.

Mir – Preste atenção no que acaba de dizer Kagome, e analise.

Kag – Hum... analisei.

Inu – Agora olhe pra trás da gente.

Kagome olha e vê 3 seguranças particulares com umas 30 bolsas cada um, mais os meninos.

Inu – Agora nos diga que é só o essencial.

Kag – A ta bom, acho que nos empolgamos de mais.

Mir – Graças a Kami-sama

Eles voltaram pra suas casas e arrumaram suas malas. Amanha seria o dia.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**

No dia seguinte...

Lor – Mais cadê o Bial?? Os participantes já chegaram tudo já esta pronto e nada dele. Acho que vou desmaiar.

Rog – Calma Lory, deve haver uma explicação lógica pra esse atraso.

Lor – Calma?? Você só pode estar brincando ao me pedir isso né? Já estamos atrasados meia hora. Isso só pode ser perdoado se ele estiver morrendo, porque se for algo diferente eu mesmo mato ele.

?? – Lory!

Lor – O que é Teti?

Tet – O Bial ta quase morrendo.

Lor – O que?!

Lory vai até a mesa de Teti e liga a tv/telefone. Então aparece o Bial em uma cama cheio de tubos enfiados no corpo.

Lor – Pedro Bial Antunes neto (não sei se esse é o nome dele, mas finjam que é ok?) O que o senhor esta fazendo nessa cama?

Bial – Tomando um suquinho de soro e relaxando pra morte.

Lor – AAA que lindo e pensar em trabalhar nada né? Anda logo, para de tomar esse suco e vem logo que vc já esta atrasado.

Rog – Err... Lory ele ta sendo sarcástico.

Lor – Não é hora de ser sarcástico.

Bial – Realmente não é hora. Lory eu to com Dengue hemorrágica e não posso sair do hospital.

Lor – A mais que ótimo. Quem vai te substituir??

Bial – Obrigado por se preocupar comigo.

Lor – Fala serio, vc ta com Dengue!! Levanta logo dessa cama que isso não é nada.

Bial – Você é que pensa.

_**Então do nada aparece uma plaquinha escrito.**_

**#MOMENTO PREVENÇAO#** Aparece um Bial de cama com uma setinha apontando cada tópico que será falado.

_ A dengue é uma das principais doenças transmitidas por mosquito no mundo e um problema gravíssimo especialmente em países tropicais como o Brasil, onde o clima e os hábitos urbanos oferecem condições ótimas para o desenvolvimento e proliferação de seu mosquito transmissor, o Aedes aegypti. Em algumas zonas do Brasil recebe o nome de "febre quebra-ossos"._

_ Há quatro tipos de dengue, mas os mais comuns no Brasil são os 1 e 2. A dengue do tipo 3 é a mais perigosa, chamada dengue hemorrágica. (Que é a que eu tenho)_

_ Os sintomas são os mesmos da dengue comum. Apesar do nome "hemorrágica" o principal perigo da dengue tipo 3 não são os sangramentos, mas a pressão arterial muito baixa, o que leva a pessoa a sofrer um choque._

_ Como combater a Dengue: Há varias maneiras de combater a Dengue, A Superintendência de Controle de Endemias de São Paulo –Sucen- recomenda os seguintes cuidados no combate ao Aedes aegypti:_

_ Aquário: tampe com tela fina ou tenha peixes que comam larvas. _

_ Balanço feito de pneu: faça um furo na base para evitar o acúmulo de água. _

_ Baldes: guarde com a abertura para baixo e em local coberto. _

_ Bromélias:regue com mangueira de pressão duas vezes por semana. _

_ Caixas d'água: mantenha-as completamente tampadas, sem vãos. _

_ Calhas: mantenha-as limpas para não entupir ou acumular água. _

_ Cemitérios: evite levar vasos ou deixar flores na água nos túmulos. _

_ Cercas de bambu:corte o bambu na altura do nó _

_ Copos de água para santo: tampe com pano ou pires. Lave bem. _

_ Entulho: latas vazias, plásticos e lonas podem criar reservatórios de água parada. Elimine-os. _

_ Filtros de água ou moringas:devem ficar tampados. Na falta de tampa proteja com pano de prato. _

_ Flores na água: lave os vasos com bucha; troque a água a cada dois dias. Troque por flores plantadas na terra _

_ Lajes: desentupa os pontos de saída para a água não empoçar. _

_ Lonas de piscina: ponha bóias sob a lona para evitar água de chuva empoçada. _

_ Muro com cacos de vidro:coloque massa de cimento _

_ Goteira: dê fim nos recipientes para coletar água. Se não puder, encha de areia até a borda. _

_ Piscinas: não há risco se a água estiver tratada. Do contrário, são os verdadeiros berçários de mosquitos de todos os tipos. _

_ Pneus: guarde em local coberto e seco. Se estiverem molhados, enxugue a água e jogue um pouco de sabão em pó dentro. _

_ Pratinhos de vasos: elimine ou encha de areia até a borda. O certo é não sobrar espaço entre o vaso e o prato para evitar os depósitos de água._

_ Ralos: coloque água sanitária ou desinfetante se houver água parada. _

_ Troncos ocos de árvore: preencha os buracos com areia, terra ou massa de cimento. _

_ Vasos sanitários: sem uso, mantenha sempre tampados._

**#FIM DO MOMENTO PREVENÇAO#**

Bial – Entendeu?

Lor – Então vc ta quase morrendo mesmo?

Teti – Até que enfim caiu a ficha.

Lor – Cala a boca Teti. Mas e agora? Quem será o novo apresentador?

Rog – Por que não apresentadora?

Lor – Porque? Tem alguém em mente?

Rog – Sim, Você.

Lor – EU?

Tet – É Lory, só até a gente conseguir um novo.

Rog – Lory vc mais que ninguém quer que isso de certo, então é melhor vc pegar isso #dando um vibrador# Ops errei. O que isso ta fazendo aqui?

Tet – Foi mau, não era pra ta aqui.

Rog - ¬¬ teremos uma conversinha depois.

Lor – Sei... #olhar perva#

Rog – No que esta pensando? #medo#

Lor – Nada XD

Rog – Ok pega esse microfone #entregando outro vibrador# CARALHO SÓ TEM VIBRADOR NESSA MERDA?

Lor – Foi maus, mas esse é meu.

Rog – Tem algum microfone aqui?

Tet – Tô

Ror – Obrigado... Continuando, pega isso aqui e vai com Deus #empurrando a Lory pro meio do programa#

Vários holofotes aparecem em cima da Lory.

Lor – Err.. Oi.

Kag – Lory? Cadê o Bial?

Inu – O que vc ta fazendo ai?

Lor – É que o Bial ta com Dengue hemorrágica e infelizmente não poderá apresentar o programa. Eu estarei substituindo por enquanto.

?? – Dengue, sei... ele deve é ter bebido de mais noite passada e ta dormindo até agora.

?? – Cala a boca Bankotsu.

Ban – Ah! Ve se não enche Kagura.

Kag – Bah!

Lor – Muito bem... Ola meu Brasil! Estamos começando mais uma edição de Big Brother Brasil e estes são os nossos participantes...

Aparece uma janelinha com janelinhas com a cara deles, então imaginem...

Kagome - Dando oi com a mão e sorrindo.

Inuyasha – Procurando algo?

Sango – Sorrindo

Miroku – Procurando algo também?

Rin – Cara triste

Sesshumaru – Cara de decepcionado e procurando algo?

Kagura – Olhando pro Sesshumaru.

Bankotsu – Procurando algo?

Tsubaki – Olhar superior.

Jaken – Procurando algo?

Yura – Penteando os cabelos.

Shippou – Procurado algo?

Kanna – Olhar penetrante e congelante.

Hakudoshi – Achando o que todos procuravam, uma mão.

Lor – Teti sai daí.

Kag – Porque vocês saíram todos com cara de que estavam procurando algo?

Inu – Porque algo ou melhor alguém passou a mão na minha bunda.

Tet – Foi maus, não resisti.

Lor - ¬¬ Continuando... Kagome, Sango, Rin, Sesshumaru e Miroku todos já conhecem. Sesshumaru não pode mais ganhar o jogo, mas pode sair da casa e pelo amor de Deus tentem não tirar a alma um do outro sim. Agora podem entrar.

Todos os outros entraram na maior animação do mundo enquanto Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin e Sesshumaru entravam com as mesma caras de sempre.

San – Bom... é nos aqui de novo.

Rin – Com licença.

Rin se retirou e foi pro quarto.

Inu – O que houve com ela Sesshumaru?

Sess – Não te interessa.

Disse totalmente frio, assim como havia entrado na casa da ultima vez.

Kag – O que esta acontecendo aqui?

Mir – Não sei, to perdidinho também.

Inu – Depois a gente descobre. Vamos pra piscina?

Kag – Vamos!!

Então eles deixaram suas coisas na sala e mergulharam de roupa e tudo.

San – Não sei porque, mas não me canso dessa casa.

Kag – Sabe de uma coisa, nem eu.

Então as amigas sorriem e continuam nadando com seus namorados. Sesshumaru se encontrava em um canto da casa absorto em seus pensamento e aparentemente triste.

?? – Porque um cara como vc esta aparentemente tão fragilizado?

Sess – Quem é vc?

?? – Kagura.

Sess – Kagura... quando foi que passou na sua cabeça que minha vida lhe diz respeito?

Kag – Nunca, só queria puxar papo, já que só o conheço por tv.

Sess – Desculpa, mas não estou com cabeça para conversas agora.

Kag – Ok. Quando quiser conversar estarei por ai.

E se retirou. Sesshumaru viu a mulher se retirar e continuou a pensar.

Sess – "Porque Rin? Só porque eu broxei? Isso não ira acontecer novamente"

Enquanto isso do outro lado da casa...

Rin – "Sesshumaru seu idiota, porque você tinha q me trair? Pra broxar daquele jeito só tendo outra"

Rin se encontrava desolada em seu canto do quarto pensando na noite que tiveram e que não havia dado certo.

Rin – IDIOTAAA!!

Do lado de fora na piscina...

Kag – Ta agora eu vou ver o que esta acontecendo.

San – Eu vou com vc amiga.

Então Sango e Kagome saem da piscina enquanto Inuyasha ainda massageava suas orelhar por causa do berro de Rin.

Mir – Nossa esse berro foi potente mesmo.

Inu – Se foi. O que será que meu irmão fez??

Mir – Sei lá, mas acho que logo saberemos.

Inu – Certo.

Então do nada Inuyasha se sente afogado, logo ele se levanta e vê que Miroku também foi.

Mir – O que...

Inu – Aconteceu??

?? – Olaaaa!!

?? – Oi.

Inu – Quem são vocês?

?? – Eu sou Yura.

?? – E eu Tsubaki.

Mir – Prazer.

Inu – Porque vocês fizeram isso?

Tsu – Sei lá, estava vendo um jeito de falar com vocês e só encontrei esse.

Mir – Não precisava disso, afinal das contas nos iremos passar um bom tempo morando juntos nessa casa.

Inu – Realmente.

Yur – Desculpem-nos se os assustamos, mas a gente já descobriu que somos meio malucas mesmo XD.

Inu – Ai q ótimo #revirando os olhos#

Mir – A Inu, seja paciente com as novatas XD

Yur – Novatas?

Mir – Levando em consideração que já estivemos aqui antes, vcs são novatas.

Tsb – Nunca havia pensado nisso.

Inu – Então como veterano me vejo na obrigação de...

Tsu – De??

Yur – De??

Mir – De?

Inu – De... batiza-las

Então Inuyasha da um pulo e da um caldo nelas, mas o caldo foi tão grande que o biguini de Yura abriu e os seios ficaram de fora.

?? – Ui que lindo0os

Yur – Sai daí seu pirralho.

Mir – Quem é vc?

?? – Me chamo Shippou.

Mir – Acho que vc será meu aprendiz.

Inu – Ai meu pai, outro perva nessa casa.

Mir – Que isso Inuyasha.

Então uma discussão começa e a noite passa tranqüila e o primeiro dia na casa se passa.

Dentro da casa uma menina chorava e suas amigas estavam ao seu lado apoiando-na.

Kag – Pelo amor de Deus Rin, o que aconteceu?

San – Menina vc esta nos deixando preocupada.

Rin – Não é nada juro, besteira logo vai passar.

Kag – Rin, acho que com todo o tempo que passamos juntas posso lhe dizer que lhe conheço muito bem.

San – E não é besteira o que vc esta sentindo, anda desabafa com a gente, nos somos como irmãs lembra?

Rin olha pra meninas ao seu lado e decide contar.

Rin – Nossas primeiras noites foram incríveis, mas do nada ele começou a perder o interesse, não me procurava mais e eu comecei a estranhar. Um certo dia eu me preparei toda, armei todo um clima e ele não teve como fugir, foi ótimo, mas na hora "h" ele broxou. Me senti um lixo e a possibilidade de existir outra é muito grande pra deixar ele cansado a tal ponto.

Sango e Kagome se olharam e tentando processar a informação se sentam a frente da amiga.

Kag – O Sesshumaru...

San – Broxou??

Kag – Eu não consigo acreditar nisso, o Inu é tão sagas que eu não creio que o irmão dele tenha...tenha... ai não consigo nem pronunciar essa palavra.

San – Nem eu creio nisso. Mais Rin como vc pode ter tanta certeza que ele te traiu?

Rin – Oloou!! Ele é um youkai, ele devia estar mais disposto do que eu.

Kag – Nisso ela tem razão.

Rin – Ta vendo.

E começou a chorar novamente. Não acreditava que ela havia perdido o seu amor.

**O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o0o00o**

Inu – O QUE?

Mir – Não acredito nisso Sesshumaru.

Depois de muito tempo de insistência Sesshumaru acabou contando o motivo pelo qual Rin havia brigado com ele.

Inu – Mais o que te fez fazer isso Sesshumaru?

Sess – É segredo, não posso contar a Rin ainda, por isso que brigamos, aquilo tava me tirando o tempo e me deixando cansado.

Mir – Mais é melhor vc contar rapidinho pra ela, se não ira perde-la.

Kagura que é a mestra dos ventos, conseguiu ouvir toda a conversa.

Kagu – "Humm, então ele esta livre é? Bom saber"

E se retirou.

Hakudoshi era um homem lindo, com olhos penetrantes e cabelos brancos e longos, olhava todo o movimento na casa e só falava o necessário com quem falasse com ele.

Hak – "Com certeza esses caras serão os favoritos por já estarem aqui antes. Como farei pra mudar isso?"

Ele pensava em algumas possibilidades, afinal se encontrava em um jogo né?

Em uma parte qualquer da casa...

#PAF, POF, TUM#

Tsb – Seu pirralho tarado, olha onde vc põe essa mão!!

Shi – Foi mau, não resisti.

Mir – Você esta indo bem, tem algumas coisas que aprender ainda do tipo...

Shi – Tipo como se põe uma camisinha?

Mir – Você não sabe isso?

Shi – Sei, mas eu sempre erro o numero que preciso comprar e acabo não usando.

Mir - ¬¬' por acaso ele muda de tamanho?

Shi – Sim XD quando eu to feliz ele cresce e se eu to triste ele diminui, depende do meu estado de espírito.

Mir – Deixa pra lá.

Uma semana se passa e muitos tapas na cara acontecem e Sesshumaru e Rin ainda não se acertaram. Os amigos já tentaram de todas as maneiras junta-los, mas a idéia fixa de Rin que ele a traia não sai de sua cabeça.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**

**Fala meu povo XD espero que tenham se divertido com o primeiro capitulo pq eu mesmo amei escrevê-lo. **

**Pliz façam uma autora feliz e apertem o botãozinho roxo, juro que não dói nem que seja pra uma critica XD...**

**Em breve mais uma One minha.**

**By Lory Higurashi**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo gente

**Yo gente!!**

**Voltei sentiram minha falta?? #CRI,CRI,CRI# tudo bem né... eu supero. Vou parar de falar e que venha o próximo capitulo.**

**Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, os direitos autorais sobre BBB tbm não me pertecem.**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o**

**No capitulo anterior...**

_Tet – É Lory, só até a gente conseguir um novo._

_Rog – Lory vc mais que ninguém quer que isso de certo, então é melhor vc pegar isso #dando um vibrador# Ops errei. O que isso ta fazendo aqui?_

_Tet – Foi mau, não era pra ta aqui._

_Rog - ¬¬ teremos uma conversinha depois._

_Lor – Sei... #olhar perva#_

_Rog – No que esta pensando? #medo#_

_Lor – Nada XD_

_Rog – Ok pega esse microfone #entregando outro vibrador# CARALHO SÓ TEM VIBRADOR NESSA MERDA?_

_Lor – Foi maus, mas esse é meu._

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Kag – O Sesshumaru..._

_San – Broxou??_

_Kag – Eu não consigo acreditar nisso, o Inu é tão sagas que eu não creio que o irmão dele tenha...tenha... ai não consigo nem pronunciar essa palavra._

_San – Nem eu creio nisso. Mais Rin como vc pode ter tanta certeza que ele te traiu?_

**O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_#PAF, POF, TUM#_

_Tsb – Seu pirralho tarado, olha onde vc põe essa mão!!_

_Shi – Foi mau, não resisti._

_Mir – Você esta indo bem, tem algumas coisas que aprender ainda do tipo..._

_Shi – Tipo como se põe uma camisinha?_

_Mir – Você não sabe isso?_

_Shi – Sei, mas eu sempre erro o numero que preciso comprar e acabo não usando._

_Mir - ¬¬' por acaso ele muda de tamanho?_

_Shi – Sim XD quando eu to feliz ele cresce e se eu to triste ele diminui, depende do meu estado de espírito._

_Mir – Deixa pra lá._

**Nesse capitulo...**

Lor – Mais que droga é tão difícil achar um apresentador assim?

Rog – Lory os apresentadores estão ocupados com seus respectivos programas.

Tet – Você terá que continuar apresentando. Você não tem dupla personalidade? Deixa a outra fazer isso, derrepente é até mais engraçado.

Lor – O meu outro eu é muito perva, não ia prestar. Tem crianças vendo (lendo) esse programa.

Rog – E o problema é??...

Lor – Aff! Deixa pra lá, me entrega esse vibra... quer dizer microfone que já esta na hora da prova de líder.

Lory respirou fundo algumas vezes e seu olhar muda pra um totalmente desconhecido. O programa entre no ar.

Lor – Boa noite.

Todos – Boa noite.

Lor – Como meus pervinhas err... anjinhos passaram a semana?

Yur – Errr #gota# bem.

Lor – Que ótimo. Agora acabou a moleza, vamos todos pra fora e faremos essa prova.

Todos saíram da casa e foram pro jardim. La se encontrava...

Tsu – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ESSE É O MEU SONHO DE CONSUMO!

Os olhos de Tsubake brilhavam e ela saiu correndo pro carro que se encontrava no meio do jardim.

Lor – Bom... todo BBB começa com uma prova de resistência, então todos pro carro.

Todos se caminharam pro Meriva que estava no jardim.

Lor – Vamos as regras... como sabem não se pode dormir, obviamente e por favor sem relações sexuais ai dentro.

Dito isso Miroku e Shippou abaixam a cabeça e se retiram do carro, ninguém entende nada mais relevam descobririam isso mais tarde.

Lor – Bom se não há mais desistências, podem começar e boa noite pra vocês.

Todos – Boa noite.

Lory sai do ar e eles começam a conversar. Tsbubaki estava que nem uma maluca passando por cima de todo mundo pra ver cada canto do carro e beijava tudo que vinha pela frente.

Hak – Hei! Cuidado com o que você beija.

Tsu – Desculpe, pensei que fosse a marcha.

Hak – Mulheres e carros ¬¬'

San – O que você que dizer com isso Hakudoshi?

Yur – É?

Inu – Que mulheres e algo que tenha 4 rodas não da certo.

Kag – Pois fiquem sabendo que mais de 90 dos acidentes que rola com carros é um homem que esta dirigindo.

E uma discussão se desenrola dentro do carro. Tsubaki continuava a beijar tudo e todos. Mas acabou que ela dormiu dentro do carro sonhando com ela em um campo florido em vários carrozinhos caiam do céu e quando ela esta chegando perto do seu Meriva um fusquinha cai em sua cabeça e ela acorda.

#PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ#

Voz (Teti) – Tsubaki eliminada

Tsu – NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!

Ban – Sai logo Tsubaki.

Tsu – Nada me tira daqui.

Kag – A sai sim, nem que seja a força.

Então todos dentro do carro começam a empurrar Tsubaki, mas ela desenvolveu uma força sobre humana.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lor – Roger vai fazer alguma coisa.

Ror – Porque eu?

Lor – Porque você é homem. Anda logo e não reclama.

Rog – Aff

E lá vai pobre coitado do Roger tentar tirar a maluca da Tsubaki do carro.

Rog – Vem você, preciso da sua ajuda.

?? – H-hai.

Os dois botam um capuz preto e vão até a casa. Entram em vão direto pro carro.

Ban – Soooltaaa!!

Tsu – Não esse carro é meu.

Kag – Desencana e solta.

Roger chega por trás de Tsubaki e a pega pela cintura (ui), a menina que veio com ele a pega pela perna e eles começam a puxar.

Inu – Pelo amor de Deus eu to morrendo aqui.

Rin – AAAA eu vou sair.

Rin abre a outra porta e sai. Sesshumaru nada diz e sai do carro também. A menina que até então estava puxando Tsubaki ao ver Sesshumau ela abre um sorriso tira o capuz e balança os cabelos.

Sesshumaru estava prestes a encostar em Rin até que...

?? – Sesshumaru meu lindo0oo!!

Rog – Pammy volta aqui.

Sess – Quem é vc? Socorro!!

Rog – Lory eu necessito de reforços.

Lor – Eu mereço.

E lá vai Lory pra dentro da casa.

Lor – "Isso já ta virando bagunça"

Lory abre a porta da casa no maior escândalo e todos param na seguinte posição e olhando pra ela:

Roger segurando uma perna de Tsubaki e a outra da Pammy, enquanto Kagura botava um pé na cara de Tsubaki pra empurrá-la. Sesshumaru no chão tentando escapar das garras de Pammy engatinhando.

Lor – Alguém pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui?

Rog – Foi mau. Fugiu do meu controle.

Lor – Eu to vendo. Pammy se você não solta-lo nesse momento estará despedida. E você Tsubaki, toma um pirulito e esta tudo resolvido.

Tsu – PIRU-LITO!! EEEEEEE

Tsubaki sai correndo e pega o pirulito.

Lor - Agora voltem a prova em paz.

Todos no carro não entenderam nada, mas ficaram quietos. Roger e Pammy saíram da casa seguindo Lory.

Rog – Pirulito?

Pam – Como você sabia que ela desgrudaria do carro por causa de um pirulito?

Lor – Estava no vídeo dela uma faixa bem grande atrás dizendo "Pirulitometros anônimos"

Pam – E o que é pirulitometros?

Lor – Viciados em pirulito compulsivamente.

Ror – Ai meu pai. Isso existe?

Lor – Pelo visto sim. Agora todos aos seus trabalhos.

A noite passou e um por um foi desistindo, até que...

#PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉEÉÉÉ#

Voz (Teti) – Hakudoshi desclassificado.

Hakudoshi acorda de supetão e levanta de cara nos seios de Kagura.

Kagu – Ta gostando aí?

Hak – Humhum.

#POF#

Hak – Itai!

Kagu – Tarado.

Voz – Kagura é a nova líder.

Então todos que estavam acordados saem da casa e vão parabenizá-la.

Lor – Parabéns Kagura.

Kagu – Obrigada.

Então passaram a tarde fazendo nada conversando banalidades. A sexta-feira se passa e os amigos ficam pensando em como juntar Rin a Sesshumaru novamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sábado chega e com ela a prova do anjo...

Kagu – Muito bem, todos aqui pra eu ler essa prova.

Na piscina se encontrava uma piscina de borracha cheia de mel e com vários papeizinhos.

Kagu – A prova é entrar, pegar o papel e ler. Simples qualquer um pode fazer.

Tzu – Nossa essas bolinhas com papel parecem pirulitos de mel.

Inu – Segura essa maluca.

Yur – Deixa eu começar #pulando# Deixa, deixa??

Kagu – Affe! Vai mulé

Yur – EEEEEEEEEEEEE

E lá vai Yura toda feliz e saltitante até a piscina. Quando chega perto que ela vai se abaixar pra pegar, perde o controle e cai dentro da piscina.

Yur – AAAAAAAAAAA!!

Todos caem na gargalhado vendo Yura toda cheia de mel.

Mir – UUUhuu

Shi – Quer que eu ajude a limpar?? #chegando perto com a língua de fora#

#SOC!!#

Tsz – Sai de perto fedelho!

Shi – AAAi! Doeu.

Tsz – Era pra doer.

San – Leia logo o papelzinho.

Tzu – Droga, me lambuzei toda pra sair do jogo logo de cara.

Todos começam a rir da cara de criança que ela fazia e então Inuyasha foi até a piscina. E assim o jogo rolou com varias quedas, Tsubake voltou ao jogo e caiu de novo ¬¬' Kagome foi ,Rin foi empurrada "sem querer" por Kagura e também se lambuzou toda.

Depois de muitas gargalhas, pirulitos inexistentes e todos mergulhados no mel sai o novo anjo.

Kagu – Parabéns Bankotsu, você é o novo anjo.

Ban – Obrigado.

O pessoal parabenizou Bankotsu e ele agradecia, mas os olhos deles estavam de em uma de olhos chocolates.

Os olhos chocolates chegaram perto de Bankotsu para parabenizá-lo.

OC - Parabéns Bankotsu.

Ban – Muito obrigado Sango.

Sango sorri pra ele e vai de encontro a Miroku.

Ban – "Quem sabe um dia Sango?"

Então todos vão pra casa e Rin começou a cozinhar juntamente com Inuyasha.

Rin – Hoje é o nosso dia de cozinhar, quero aprender muitas coisas com você mestre Inuyasha.

Inu – Você será minha pupila então Rin, preste atenção em tudo que eu fizer e traga tudo o que eu lhe pedir.

Rin – Ok.

Inuyasha e Rin se perdem na cozinha, Sesshumaru tentou chamá-los mas nem um e nem outro deu atenção.

Tsu – Estou louca pra provar a comida do Inuyasha.

Yur – Pois é, pelo que vocês disseram ele cozinha muito bem.

Mir – Pior é que cozinha mesmo. Uma maravilha, ele cozinha tão bem quanto come.

Kagu – Caramba, então ele cozinha muito mesmo, pelo que eu vi ele comendo da ultima vez.

San – Miroku esse dois não vão terminar de cozinhar nem tão cedo, vamos pra piscina?

Mir – Ai amor, eu to com preguiça, vamos ficar por aqui mesmo.

San – Mais eu quero ir na piscina.

Ban – "Minha deixa" Quer vim comigo Sango? Eu já estava pra ir mesmo.

San – Eba! Ta vendo seu bobo, não precisa mais vim p

Mir – Não fala assim amor. O Shipoou me cansa.

Todos no momento arregalaram os olhos, até mesmo Inuyasha e Rin na cozinha.

Kag – O-o-o...Shi...poou

San – Te...cansa??

Sess – Isso eu não esperava de você Miroku.

Miroku arregalou os olhos percebendo o que falara

Mir – Depois as men...

Shipou chega correndo na sala e puxa Miroku pela mão

Shi – Vamos logo que eu tenho muito o que aprender.

Mir – Ma-mas...

San – Vê se pode, não quer ir na piscina comigo, mas quer ir ficar cansado com ele. To perdendo meu namorado. #cara de triste#

Ban – Não fica assim Sango #consola#

San – Então vamos pra piscina Bankotsu?

Ban – Vamos.

E eles saem correndo pra piscina.

Yur – Como ela muda de humor rápido.

Kag – Você não sabe o quanto.

Inuyasha e Rin já haviam retornado a seus mundinhos de comida, Sesshumaru conversava com Kagome na sala enquanto Miroku estava no quarto ficando cansado.

O sábado passa e logo chega o domingo com o primeiro paredão do BBB2

Todos estavam reunidos na sala esperando a Lory chagar na TV.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o**

Tet – Lory já ta na hora.

Lor – Na hora de que?

Rog – Na hora do programa mulé. Você esta em que mundo Lory?

Lor – Não tem nenhuma Lory aqui...

E então Lory se levanta na posição de ataque da Electra e diz:

Lor – É a Dark Lory.

Tet – Pronto...

Rog – Mais uma com personalidade dupla.

Tet – Quem sabe a gente não pode usar isso no programa?

Pam – Er... Posso da uma sugestão?

Roger e Teti olham meio desconfiadas pra garota sentada a frente do monitor toda tímida.

Tet – Se não for agarrar o Sesshumaru pode dar sim.

Ror – Afinal você faz parte da equipe.

Pam – Bom então porque vocês não fazem o seguinte...

E começam a discutir sobre o que fazer com a Dark Lory.

Depois de uns 10 minutos conversando eles pegam a Dark Lory e a levam pra um trocador, logo após mandam fazer uma reforma no cenário.

Dentro da casa...

Kag – Cadê a Lory?

Rin – Eu to com fome.

Inu – Eu também, fazer toda aquela comida pra só comer depois é sacanagem.

Sess – Claro né Inuyasha, você viu o quanto de comida vocês fizeram?

Mir – Ia começar o programa a gente não teria terminado de comer.

Yur – Antes a gente tivesse comido, cadê que a Lory não chega?

Então a TV de plasma se liga, e não é uma Lory sorridente que eles encontram do outro lado, uma Lory comportada, mas uma Lory err... digamos... diferente.

Inu – Babando

Mir – Babando

Sess – Meio termo, não sabia se babava ou ficava serio.

Shi – Babando

Ban – Babando

Hak – Meio termo, idem Sesshy.

Jak – Babando.

Meninas - ¬¬'

Kag – O que é isso Lory?

Lory se encontrava com roupas pretas. Uma mini-saia de couro brilhante preta e uma top também preto. Tinha também uma meia-calça daquelas que tem furos e seu cabelo estava longo e solto e iam direto pra seu busto farto. Nos pés uma bota de cano longo preta também, ela estava incrivelmente sexy.  
O cenário estava tipo um arem, cortinas pretas, brancas e rosas chok transparentes e puffs rosas onde ela se encontrava sentado em um.

D.L – Quem é Lory?... Ai!

No transmissor no ouvido de Dark Lory uma voz gritava freneticamente.

Te – É você sua anta! Não se esqueça que no ar você é a Lory.  
D.L. – Foi mau. Esqueci.

O pessoal dentro da casa não entendia bulhufas do que estava acontecendo. Os meninos estavam preocupados de mais babando e sem fala e as meninas estavam com gotas na cabeça.

Nos bastidores do programa...

Rog – Juro que se essa idéia der certo eu vou tirar minha sogra do asilo e dar uma casa pra ela. E ainda te dou uma promoção Pammy.

Pam – Vamos cruzar os dedos, isso tem que dar certo.

Tet – Sim, isso tem que dar certo. Mexer com o outro lado da Lory é meio perigoso.

Voltando a casa...

Yur – Serio Lory que roupa é essa?

Tsu – E que estúdio é esse?

D.L. – Ah! Isso. eu só decidi mudar de visual e acabei mudando o cenário também pra combinar. Vocês gostaram?

Os garotos – Está ótimo!

As meninas – Err...

D.L – Meus anjinhos... vamos ao que interressa. (Isso não foi um erro de português)

Kagu – Ela falou com sotaque francês?

San – Acho que sim.

D.L – Hoje é o nosso primeiro paredão. Nossa rainha Kagura já tem uma decisão, espero, e meu anjo Ban também.

Ban – El me chamou de Ban... #suspiro#

Os garotos - #suspiro#

Inu – Hei! Porque estamos suspirando?

Kag – "Finalmente meu Inu voltou e..."

Inu – Afinal ela chamou só ele de Ban!

Kag – "Baka"

Shi – Suspiramos porque ela é linda.

Inu – A ta!

San – "Idiotas" Podemos continuar logo?

D.L. – Sim. Bankotsu pode dar seu decreto?

Ban – Sim minha rainha. Meu colar vai para a Sango.

San – Obrigado.

Bankotsu deu o colar para a Sango.

D.L. – Ótimo Kagura?

Kagu – Pensei bastante e quem vai para o paredão será o Jaken.

D.L – Muito bem. Jaken no paredão, portanto ele não poderá ser votado. Sango imunizada então ela também não pode ser votada. Inu meu lindo, pode ir ao confessionário?

Inu – Sim.

TIC, TAC, TIC, TAC... CRI,CRI,CRI.

Inuyasha continuava sentado olhando feito bobo pra tela.

D.L – Lindo...

Inu – Sim?

D.L. – Se você fosse ainda hoje eu lhe agradeceria.

Inu – Ah sim!

Então ele se levanta e vai. E assim se segue. Pro Shippou se levantar foi preciso de um tapa do Sesshumaru que foi o suficiente para levá-lo até a porta tamanha a força que ele usou. (0.0')

Depois de todos terem ido Dark Lory volta a TV.

D.L – Muito bem, todos já foram. E quem ira acompanhar Jaken no paredão será...

Meninos – Babando.

Meninas – Medo.

D.L. – Será a Yura.

Tsubak e Yura se olharam e se abraçaram, elas haviam se tornado amigas ali dentro.

D.L – Então é isso.

Teti No ouvido – O Big Boss não esquece.

D.L – AH sim! Gente não pensem que irão escapar. Vocês terão Big Boss nessa edição também.

Meninas – AAAAH! #desanimo#

Meninos – Babando, (eles só fazem isso?? ah não eles suspiram também ¬¬')

Rin – E o que faremos nesse Big Boss?

D.L. – O publico ira votar se vocês terão que correr pelados ou raspar a cabeça.

Kag – O QUE??

As meninas estavam sem fala.

D.L. – Brrincadeirra.

San – Sotaque francês...

Tsu – De novo?

D.L – O Big Boss será ou as meninas utilizarem peruca de nega maluca ou os meninos utilizarem mascara do Piu-piu.

Kag – Isso até quando?

D.L – Até domingo que vem. Vocês estarão liberados do mico na hora da festa, porem ao termino terão que por de novo.

Tsu – Ok.

D.L. – Tudo entendido né? Então até terça.

Meninas – Tchau!

Meninos – NÃO!!

E se desligou. Kagome deu um tapa em Inuyasha.

Inu – Itai! Porque fez isso K?

Kag – Porque você é um retardado que ficou babando na apresentadora.

Inu – Fiquei nada.

Kag – Imagina.

Mir – Ok, ok eu admito, mas ela estava hipnotizante.

San – Vocês são uns bakas mesmo.

Rin – Podemos comer?

Todos voltaram suas atenções para a pequena e como se fossem um bando de criancinhas carentes da África, eles correm pra mesa de jantar.

Ban – Finalmente...

Shi – Comida!

Jak – Eu estou morrendo de fome, comida venha a mim!

Jaken abre os braços e suas mãos sentem algo macio que ele logo aperta (isso é involuntário, sempre que sentimos algo macio da vontade de apertar)

Jak – O que é isso?

Os garotos logo se escondem, as meninas ficam com cara de pena e o pavor toma conta de seu corpo. Quando ele olha para os lados ele encontra Kagura de um lado e Tsubaque de outro e suas mãos apertando os seios das mesmas.

Tsu – Você vai... #vermelha (de raiva)#

Kagu – Morrer!!

Jak – Por favor Kagura eu to no paredão não me bata.

Apelou para o lado de culpa da garota.

Kagu – Ok! Eu não te bato...

Jak – Obrigado.

Kagu – Mais ela bate.

Ele olha pro lado e quase desmaia ao ver como Tsubak estava. Ela estava com muita, muita, muuuita raiva, pois a mão dele ainda se encontrava sem seu seio.

#SOC,POF,CAPOF,CRAS (prato), TUM, POW, TOIM, etc.# (acabaram-se as onomatopéias)

Jaken ficou todo roxo e Inuyasha, com pena da criatura, deu a ele o primeiro prato de comida, que ficou meio difícil dele comer sem alguns dentes. (medaaaaa) Logo após todos avançaram na comida.

Kan – Estava doida pra provar você... er quer dizer... sua comida Inuyasha (Sim e também não esqueci dela XD).

Inuyasha ficou meio vermelho com o olhar sugestivo de Kana e Kagome vermelha de raiva da garota se jogado pra cima de seu namorado/noivo em sua frente.

Inu – Er... bem... essa comida é minha e da Rin, nós dois a inventamos.

Após a comida alguns se retiraram, Sesshumaru foi pro seu canto na casa olha as estrelas e pensar. E sente uma presença.

Sess – Porque esta escondida Kagura?

Kag – Desculpe-me incomodá-lo.

Sess – Obrigado.

Kagura se surpreendeu pelo pedido de obrigado.

Kagu – Pelo que?

Sess – Por não tê-la posto no paredão.

Kagu – Por isso? Não esquenta, você ta caído de mais pra que eu possa suportar, percebi que se eu a botasse no paredão e por acaso ela saísse você ficaria pior.

Sesshumaru nada falou somente se levantou e olhou nos olhos de Kagura, que pela primeira vez ele o via tão vermelhos, porem com tons rosados. E mais uma vez ele fica quieto somente a abraça.

Sess – Realmente muito obrigado, meu mundo iria cair se ficasse tanto tempo longe dela, ela poderia fugir de mim antes de explicar tudo, não saberia o que fazer.

Kagura nada falou, tirou uma casquinha daquele abraço e o retribuiu com o calor de seu corpo grudado ao dele.

Ao loge Rin via a cena, mas não chorava, não demonstrava reação, apenas virou-se e se retirou da sala. Onde ela via tudo através do espelho.

Rin – "Acho que ele já encontrou outra"

Conteve as lagrimas e foi para seu quarto.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**E ai meu povo gostaram?? Deram muitas gargalhadas? Espero que sim **_

_**Muito obrigada pelas reviwes fiquei super feliz com elas.**_

_**Agora respondendo as Reviwes:**_

**Ladie-chan:** _Mediante a ameaça recebida de não poste de fic ai está o capitulo e sim eles estavam tristes por causa do broxamento do Sesshy hauhauhauha sim isso é mto estranho mas logo esse mistério será desvendado amiga. Cara juro que minha mente não é perva, mas essas minhas irmãs da família poluíram minha mente e ta saindo isso ai de fic rsrsrsr_

_Espero continuação e tbm espero que vc cumpra sua palavra e poste a OGDE heim. Bjos amiga._

**Rogerlenk:** _Oi amigoo0o0 eu sempre te meto em furada nessas fics né?? Ahuahuhauha espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tbm XD bjks._

**Pop.nips:** _Que bom que está gostando espero ter superado as suas expectativas. Espero você no próximo capitulo ok? Bjo_

**Façam uma autora feliz e cliquem no botãozinho roxo siiimmmm e se quiserem me deixar mais feliz ainda divulguem minha fic eeee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-sai correndo e se esconde das jacas voadoras assassinas-**

**Eu sei que vcs tem todo o direito de querer me matar... mas vcs não sabem o que falta de tempo, vestibular e preguiça fazem com uma pessoa XD... estava total sem imaginação pra continuar essa fic... estava com medo de se tornar repetitiva :( mas pelo menos eu voltei com um capitulo beeeeem grandão só pra vocês lol... espero que curtam. Boa leitura...**

**Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, eles são de Rumiko Takahashi**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**No capitulo anterior...**

Kagu – Pensei bastante e quem vai para o paredão será o Jaken.

D.L – Muito bem. Jaken no paredão, portanto ele não poderá ser votado. Sango imunizada então ela também não pode ser votada. Inu meu lindo, pode ir ao confessionário?

**...**

D.L – Muito bem, todos já foram. E quem ira acompanhar Jaken no paredão será...

Meninos – Babando.

Meninas – Medo.

D.L. – Será a Yura.

**...**

Jaken abre os braços e suas mãos sentem algo macio que ele logo aperta (isso é involuntário, sempre que sentimos algo macio da vontade de apertar)

Jak – O que é isso?

Os garotos logo se escondem, as meninas ficam com cara de pena e o pavor toma conta de seu corpo. Quando ele olha para os lados ele encontra Kagura de um lado e Tsubaque de outro e suas mãos apertando os seios das mesmas.

Tsu – Você vai... #vermelha (de raiva)#

Kagu – Morrer!!

Jak – Por favor Kagura eu to no paredão não me bata.

Apelou para o lado de culpa da garota.

Kagu – Ok! Eu não te bato...

Jak – Obrigado.

Kagu – Mais ela bate.

Ele olha pro lado e quase desmaia ao ver como Tsubak estava. Ela estava com muita, muita, muuuita raiva, pois a mão dele ainda se encontrava sem seu seio.

#SOC,POF,CAPOF,CRAS (prato), TUM, POW, TOIM, etc.# (acabaram-se as onomatopéias)

**...**

Sess – Porque esta escondida Kagura?

Kag – Desculpe-me incomodá-lo.

Sess – Obrigado.

Kagura se surpreendeu pelo pedido de obrigado.

Kagu – Pelo que?

Sess – Por não tê-la posto no paredão.

Kagu – Por isso? Não esquenta, você ta caído de mais pra que eu possa suportar, percebi que se eu a botasse no paredão e por acaso ela saísse você ficaria pior.

Sesshumaru nada falou somente se levantou e olhou nos olhos de Kagura, que pela primeira vez ele o via tão vermelhos, porem com tons rosados. E mais uma vez ele fica quieto somente a abraça.

Sess – Realmente muito obrigado, meu mundo iria cair se ficasse tanto tempo longe dela, ela poderia fugir de mim antes de explicar tudo, não saberia o que fazer.

Kagura nada falou, tirou uma casquinha daquele abraço e o retribuiu com o calor de seu corpo grudado ao dele.

Ao loge Rin via a cena, mas não chorava, não demonstrava reação, apenas virou-se e se retirou da sala. Onde ela via tudo através do espelho.

Rin – "Acho que ele já encontrou outra"

Conteve as lagrimas e foi para seu quarto.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Nesse capitulo...**

segunda-feira chega e um clima pesado pairava pela casa, não por parte dos que se encontravam no paredão, mas por parte de Rin. Toda aquela alegria de criança que ela tinha desapareceu e uma cara sóbria onde um sorriso era uma coisa que parece que nunca havia saído de seus lábios.

Era uma outra Rin.

Uma que seus amigos não conheciam.

Uma que seu ex-namorado desejou nunca conhecer.

Uma que fazia qualquer dia de festa parecer dia de enterro.

Uma Rin sozinha.

Kag – Cara não agüento ver essa menina assim.

San – Nem eu.

Inu – Cara o Sesshumaru tem que contar logo pra ela a surpresa.

Mir – Eu to vendo que se ele não contar logo ira perde-la.

Kag – E pra sempre.

Todos olhavam a menina que estava sentada em um banco isolado da casa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shi – Cara que clima de enterro.

Jak – Será que vou morrer?

Shi – Quem sabe mau pressagio.

Yur – Só pode. AAAA eu vou sair da casa.

E se pôs a chorar.

Jak – Quem garante? E se o mau pressagio for pra mim? E se for eu a sair? Buaaaaa!!!

E os dois começam a chorar, enquanto Tsubak e Shippou vendo a cena ficam com gotas em suas cabeças.

Hak – Calem a boca os dois, isso não tem nada a ver com vocês dois, e sim com eles dois.

Hakudoshi apontava pra fora onde amostrava Sesshumaru em um lado da casa e Rin do outro.

Hak – A separação deles dois esta formando uma "aura" negra na casa.

Tsu – Nossa uma simples separação pode fazer isso?

Kagu – Se fossem humanos normais que estivessem nessa casa até que não, mais aqui tem youkais, sacerdotisas, monges e exterminadora de youkais, o que esta acontecendo aqui é a aura de Sesshumaru a dor de Rin e Kagome.

Todos presentes – Kagome?

Hak – Eu estava tentando identificar o outro.

Kagu – Sim, ela esta tomando as dores de sua amiga e de seu cunhado. Creio que esta fazendo isso inconscientemente.

Todos olhavam agora pra garota que estava no colo do namorado massageando algo.

Shi – O que ela ta fazendo?

Jak – Sai impurezas.

Shi - ???

Jak – Falo isso quando pensamentos maliciosos passam em minha cabeça.

Shi – Fala serio Jaken.

**Nos bastidores...**

Lor – O QUE VOCES FIZERAM???

Tet – Calma Lory.

Rog – Isso se acalma.

Lor – Me acalmar??? Vocês estão de brincadeira comigo, só pode ser. Como podem ter usado a Dark desse jeito?

Rog – Mais Lory...

Lor – Mais o caramba, de quem foi essa idéia?

Tet/Rog – Dela.

Os dois apontaram pra secretaria que estava quase saindo do recinto.

Lor – Volte agora aqui Pamela Baldessini! (escrevi certo amiga?)

Pam – To ferrada.

Lor – Ta sim. O que te deu na cabeça pra fazer uma coisa dessa?

Pam – É...que...

Lor – Para de gaguejar menina e fala logo.

Pam – Sabe o que é Lory, é que do nada você mudou e já estávamos pra entrar no ar, e como sei que esse seu lado é meio safadinho... #medo#

Lor - #olhar ameaçador#

Pam – Pensei que seria melhor deixa-la a vontade para que ela fizesse tudo certinho.

Tet – Não mata a garota Lory, acabou que a idéia deu super certa.

Lor – Como assim?

Rog – Alem dela ter feito tudo certo, a audiência foi absoluta até o final do programa.

Lor – Serio?!?

Tet – Sim, olhe só isso.

Lory foi até o pc com as estatísticas e viu que o programa estava com quase todos os televisores ligados no programa.

Lor – Roger.

Rog – Sim?

Lor – Já deu uma promoção pra essa garota?

Pam – Ufa. ^^'

Rog – Já sim.

Tet – Só tem um problema.

Lor – Ai meu Pai, sabia que tinha um, tava perfeito de mais. Fala qual é problema?

Tet – Não é sempre que a Dark aparece.

Rog – É mesmo Lory.

Lor – Bom nesse caso é só amostrar cara pelado que ela logo aparece, ela não perde uma.

Tet - ¬¬' Porque não pensei nisso antes?

**Dentro da casa...**

Inu – Conta pra ela cara.

Sess – Não esta pronto ainda. Não tenho como falar.

Mir – Presta atenção! Se você não falar logo você irá perde-la pra sempre ta entendendo isso?

Sess – Então vou correr esse risco. Ela tina que confiar mais em mim.

Inu – Você e quem sabe tentamos te avisar.

Sess – Eu acho melhor Miroku, você ficar de olho na Sango.

Mir – Porque faria isso?

Sess – Porque tem outro galo tentando entrar no seu galinheiro. (Nussa que frase antiga, perdão por ela)

Miroku olha pela janela e vê Sango com Bankotsu. Ele estava com ela em seu colo a levando pra piscina. Por um momento Miroku fica com ciúme, mas logo ele se recompõe.

Mir – Eu confio nela.

Sess – Também confio, não confio é nele.

Então Miroku saiu de perto.

Inu – Cara isso não se faz.

Sess – O que? Dizer a verdade?

Inu – Não, só porque você e a Rin estão brigados não precisa fazer com que os outros briguem também.

E Inuyasha sai de perto também.

Sess – "Será que estou assim mesmo?"

Kagura ao longe o observava.

Kagu – "Isso Sesshy, logo todos estarão longe de você, então serás meu"

E mais um dia frio e triste se passa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

Terça-feira chega e o clima pesado na casa parece somente aumentar.

Shi – Credo! Com esse peso todo ta difícil até de respirar.

Jak – Pode crer.

Shi – Miroku da pra você falar com a Kagome? Parece que ela ta ajudando a fiçar com esse clima.

Jak – É pelo menos da uma aliviada se ela melhorar.

Mir – Ok. Vou ver se falo com ela.

Miroku se retira e vai falar com a amiga.

Kagome prometeu tentar controlar seus poderes e com isso o ar ficou menos pesado.

A tarde foi passando e a noite finalmente chega, e com ela o paredão.

Shi – Será que a Lory vai aparecer daquele jeito de novo? #babando#

Inu – Não sei. #babando junto#

Mir – Tomara que sim. #cachoeira#

San – Houshi Miroku!

Mir – Sim Sangozinha?

Kag – Deixa pra lá Sango.

Inu – O que disse Kagomezinha?

Kag – Bakas.

**Nos bastidores....**

Tet – Anda logo Lory.

Lor – Eu não acredito que pus essas roupas.

Pam – Tecnicamente você não pôs, que pôs foi a Dark Lory.

Rog – Anda logo Lory, já esta quase na hora do programa e você ainda nem despertou seu outro lado.

Lor – Aff! To indo.

Lory sai do camarim com um colante preto, (sabe a roupa da mulher gata? É tipo essa.) com uma bota de cano longo e bico fino. Roger tentou ser o mais profissional possível e com uma força de vontade incrível ele não babou.

Lor – Tudo bem. A roupa até vai, mas pra que o chicote?

Tet – A Dark vai gostar.

Rog – Anda logo, se não você se atrasa de novo.

Lor – Ok.

Então Pamy empurra a Lory pro palco.

Lor – Cadê a revista?

Pam – Tava no camarim. Você não viu?

Lor – Não.

Rog – Agora é tarde. Você entra em 3,2,1

A musiquinha começa e a Lory entra em cena.

Tet – Se vira nos trinta amiga.

Lory engole o seco e mostra seu lado atriz, enquanto isso Pammy sai correndo até o camarim pra pegar a revista.

**Na casa...**

Kan – A TV gente.

Todos olham a Tv e os meninos novamente começam a babar, mas percebem algo diferente na Lory que ali estava.

Lor – Boa noite.

Todos – Boa noite.

Lor – Preparados pra mais uma eliminação?

Ninguém respondeu.

Lor – "Droga mais que pergunta idiota. Eu preciso de você Dark"

DL – "Nossa você precisando de mim?"

Lor – "Ótimo, da pra me ajudar?"

D.L – "Porque faria isso?"

Lor – "Porque se não fizer eu perco o emprego, eu perdendo o emprego aquelas revistinhas você adora não entrarão mais dentro de casa"

D.L – Ok eu ajudo.

Então o olhar de Lory muda e os meninos babaram ainda mais percebendo a mudança na apresentadora.

D.L – Muito bem, vamos ao que interressa?

Tet no ouvido – Lory?

Pam – Cheguei.

Rog – Não precisa mais, a Dark esta no comando.

Pam – Mais como?

Rog – Não sei, só sei que esta.

Na casa todos se mantinham inquietos. Yura e Jaken se encontravam um do lado do outro olhando pra tela incessavelmente.

D.L – Yura será que alguém veio que-ri-da?

Dark falava o querida com desprezo por estar falando com uma mulher.

Yur – Não sei.

Então a câmera se abre revelando a turma do salão de beleza onde Yura trabalhava, la tinha uma faixa escrito "Yura dos cabelos invertido, nos amamos você!!!"

Yura se levantou em êxtase e começou a gritar pro pessoal que a saudava com mais alegria ainda. Então Dark aparece.

D.L – Muito bem. Jaken meu lindo, será que alguém veio?

Jak – Tomara né?

Então a TV se abre dando passagem a torcida de Jaken, seus irmãos e pai o pessoal da locadora onde trabalhava. E Jaken começa a pular na sala. E Dark reaparece.

D.L – Muito bem, depois do comercial eu volto.

E a TV se desliga.

Tsu – Yura dos cabelos invertidos?

Yur – É o nome do meu salão de beleza.

Rin – Que nome mais criativo.

Yur – É né? Também adorei.

Ban – E você Jaken, locadora?

Jak – É... trabalho em uma locadora de filmes para adultos se é que me entendem.

Mir – Serio?? #olhos brilhando#

Jak – Si-sim.

Mir – Quando a gente sair daqui eu vou fazer umas visitinhas na sua locadora.

San – Hentai.

Kag – Deixa quieto.

Inu – Eu també...

Kag – Não ouse terminar essa frase Inuyasha!

Inu – Glup.

**Nos bastidores...**

Tet – Lory?

D.L – Não. Dark.

Pam – Mais como?

D.L – Ela me pediu ajuda e eu ajudei.

Nessa altura do campeonato todo o esforço de Roger pra não babar deu errado e ele babava feito bebe.

Pam – Mais pensei que vocês não se davam muito bem.

D.L – E a gente não se dá, mas não quero correr o risco dela perder o emprego e eu morrer de fome por isso.

Tet – Entendo.

D.L – Então quem saiu?

Pam – Roger???

Roger continuava falando até receber um tapa de Teti.

Tet – Você esta trabalhando, vê se preste pra alguma coisa.

Rog – É só ler na tela.

D.L – Muito obrigada docinho.

Falou isso bem próximo a ele e segurando o queixo dele com o dedo indicador, deu uma piscada pra ele e voltou ao estúdio.

O comercial acabou e a TV é ligada dentro da casa.

D.L – Olá docinhos! Sentiram minha falta?

Meninos – Sim.

D.L – Bom vou começar anunciando o Big Boss. Com 80% dos votos... os meninos terão que usar uma mascara do Piu-piu.

Kag – AA que lindo!!!

Sess – Sério mesmo?

Hak – Que mico.

D.L – Essa é a intenção do Big Boss lindo, pagar mico.

As meninas começaram a rir, mas logo voltaram a seriedade.

D.L – Muito bem... vamos a pior parte do dia. Com 60% dos votos (total de 22 votos) quem sai hoje...

Expectativa dentro da casa...

Dark colocou um sorriso no rosto.

D.L – É você Yura.

Gritaria geral do lado de fora da casa, Tsubak levantou chorando e abraçou a amiga.

Tsu – Vou sentir sua falta.

Yur – Eu também amiga.

Logo Yura abraçou todos dentro da casa e saiu. Do lado de fora foi recebida pelo pessoal do salão com muitos abraços.

D.L – Yura! Venha aqui.

Yura foi chegando mais perto e quando chegou a 2 metros de distancia...

D.L – Pode parar ai. E então gostou da casa??

Yur - ¬¬' Gostei sim, mas gostaria de ter feito mais coisas.

Dar – Tipo o que?

Yur – Ter roubado um beijo de um dos gostosos lá dentro.

As meninas que estavam dentro da casa que tinham namorado criaram uma gota na cabeça.

D.L – Sabe que poderia correr um risco de vida se fizesse isso né?

Yur – É eu sei,mas por aqueles deuses eu arriscaria.

D.L – Muito bem! É assim que se fala.

D.L - Bom se quiserem bater um papo com ela após o poste ela estará disponível no CHAT BBB. Tchau gente.

Dentro da casa Tsubak ainda chorava pela amiga, o silencio ainda era a companhia de todos.

Kan – Pronto, se já não bastava o peso na casa pela Rin e e o Sesshy agora ainda tem o paredão.

Kagu – Realmente esse clima faz querer sair da casa.

A terça-feira passou sem muitas palavras sendo ditas e logo chaga a quarta.

Kag – Você esta lindo com essa mascara Inu.

Inu – Féh!

Mir – Até que eu estou bonitinho.

San – Ta mesmo Mi XD, mas e o Sesshumaru?

Kag – Ele ainda esta mau.

Inu – E eu não estou mis agüentando, se ele não disse hoje pra Rin eu mesmo digo.

Kag – Mas dizer o que?

Inu – Que...

Mir – Inuyasha! Você prometeu.

Inu – Aff! Desculpa, não posso contar.

Perto dele Kagura tudo ouvia.

Kagu – Droga! Se esse haniou abrir a boca estraga tudo o que eu fiz até agora.

Hak – Falando sozinha Kagura?

Kagu – Estou qual o problema?

Disse friamente encontrando olhos mais inexpressíveis que ela já viu.

Hak – Cuidado pra não ser chamada de louca.

Disse sarcasticamente que logo foi percebido por Kagura.

Kagu – O que quer?

Hak – Nada. Só alguém pra conversar.

Kagura nada disse e se sentou ao lado do homem mais misterioso da casa.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Inu – Preste atenção Sesshumaru! Se você não falar com a Rin falo eu.

Sess – Inuyasha!

Mir – Se acalme os dois. Sesshumaru o Inuyasha tem razão, esse clima na casa esta de sufocar qualquer um, diga logo a ela.

Sess – Já disse que não posso. Ela não acreditaria.

Inu – Olha só, você tem a mim como prova, eu posso confirmar e como você disse ela tem que confiar um pouco mais em você.

Sesshumaru abaixou a cabeça e logo levantou a cabeça olhando pro céu que já estava ficando escuro.

Sess – Tudo bem, hoje na festa eu conta pra ela.

Inu – É isso ai meu irmão.

Mir – É assim que se fala Sesshy.

Sess – Não me chame assim Miroku.

Mir – Desculpa.

Sesshumaru deu um leve sorriso de canto e voltou a admirar o céu. Dentro da casa as meninas conversavam com Rin que se mantinha séria.

Kag – Pelo amor de Deus Rin, sorria.

San – Eu já estou ficando angustiada sem ver aquele sorriso infantil no seu rosto.

Rin – Esse é o problema, sou infantil de mais. Por isso ele arranjou outra.

Kag – Para gora com isso Rin!

San – Ele te ama e só você não percebe isso.

Rin – Gente eu prometo botar um sorriso no meu rosto se a gente mudar de assunto.

As meninas arregalaram os olhos, mas assentiram com a cabeça.

Kag – Se isso te faz sentir melhor.

Sang – A gente muda de assunto.

Então até o anoitecer ficaram conversando banalidades e o sorriso brotava no rosto da pequena, mesmo que em seus olhos a tristeza ainda predominava.

Shi – De que será a festa hoje?

Ban – Sei lá, vamos lá ver.

Bankotsu e Shippou foram até a dispensa e la encontraram roupas de gala.

Shi – Legal, sempre quis usar smoking.

Ban – Eu também.

Então todos já haviam ido até a dispensa e pegos suas respectivas roupas.

Kag – Que legal roupas de gala.

Kan – Essa festa deve ser muito boa.

San – Tomara.

Então todos se vestiram e foram pro jardim onde se encontrava uma enorme tenda, pois estava ameaçando chover.

Quando entraram a reação foi...

#SILENCIO#

Mir – Isso é... isso é.

San – Tão...tão...

Kag – Que chega a ser quase doentio.

Ninguém entendia direito o que se via a frente, era uma espécie de circo, porém meio diferente.

Inu – Não sei vocês, mas eu adorei esse local.

Shi – Eu também #olhos brilhando#

O local estava sim cheio de palhaços, porém palhaços sem blusa e de calça de couro e malabaristas com mascaras de gato e com menos roupas possíveis.

Rin – Isso não deveria ser uma festa de gala?

Nisso um dos 'palhaços' chega perto deles.

Pal – Bem vindos a nossa festa de gala para adultos.

Inu – quero ir a mais festas assim.

#TAP#

Inu – Itai!

Kag – Seja menos pervertido ok?

Inu – Féh!

O lugar até era bonito, aconchegante, com velas e puffs, mesas de doces e outra de 'travessuras' uma mesa de jantar e outra que... não precisa dizer pra que serve.

Shi – Quero aproveitar essa festa ao maximo.

A musica começa a rolar e os amigos se juntam na pista de dança pra dançar (não pra chocar ovos ¬¬) menos Rin e Sesshumaru.

Sesshumaru fez menção de se levantar e ir falar com Rin, mas é puxado por Kagura pra pista de dança.

Kagu – Venha relaxar e dançar.

Sesshumaru olhou pra youkai a sua frente e lhe lançou um sorriso fraco. Kagura estava muito bonita com um vestido preto até os joelhos grudado ao corpo, os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo e uma maquiagem leve no roso ressaltando somente os olhos vermelhos da youkai.

Mir – Tem certeza que ele vai dizer?

Inu – Ele tem que dizer.

Os casais observavam a cena e Inuyasha decide puxar Kagura pra dançar pra deixar o irmão livre. Kagura não vendo outra alternativa sem dar muita bandeira resolve dançar com Inuyasha, mas pra seu alivio Hakudoshi tira Rin pra dançar antes que Sesshumaru chegue perto.

Inu – "Aff, será que ele vai conseguir falar isso ainda hoje?"

Kagu – "Muito bem Hakudoshi"

E sorriu maliciosamente.

Mir – Mais que droga.

Kag – O que foi Miroku?

Mir – Quando o Sesshumaru estava se aproximando de Rin o Hakudoshi a puxa pra dançar.

Kag – Então eu resolvo esse problema.

Kagome chega perto do cunhado e fala algo em seu ouvido e o mesmo lhe da um sorriso discreto. Kagome vai se aproximando do casal e tira Hakudoshi pra dançar deixando Rin só na pista.

Sess – Dançaria comigo?

Ele estende a mão pra ela com um sorriso triste no rosto. Rin olha pra mão e ignora.

Rin – Não.

Curta e grossa, assim foram as palavras q saíram as boca da garota.

Sesshumaru sentiu uma faca lhe atravessando o peito, mas não perdeu a pose.

Sess – Precisamos conversar Rin.

Sua voz saiu firme e decidida, uma voz que a tempos derreteria o coração e o corpo da menina a frente. Ela o olhou e olhou pras amigas, Sango veio se aproximando.

San – Por favor, Rin, vá com ele.

Ela se viu sem saída e aceitou a mão do youkai a sua frente e o seguiu pra um canto da festa.

Inuyasha olhava aliviado para a cena e Kagura meio desesperada.

Inu – Com licença Kagura.

Kagu – Toda.

Inuyasha foi ter com Miroku e Sango.

Mir – Será que agora sai?

Inu – Com certeza sai. "Vai lá meu irmão"

Sesshumaru e Rin estavam um de frente pro outro, as palavras ainda não tinham sido ditas e Rin já estava se estressando.

Rin se levanta pra sair, mas a mão de Sesshumaru segura seu pulso.

Sess – Aonde vai?

Rin – Se não tem nada a me dizer, não tenho o porque ficar aqui.

Sess – Rin eu te amo.

Rin – Então porque aconteceu aquilo? Eu me senti usada sabia?

Sess – Ora Rin, eu andava cansado.

Rin – O trabalho lhe toma tanto tempo assim?? Tinha dia que você chegava as 2 da manha, estava se comportando como um adolescente.

_Radio da festa..._

**Toma cuidado com sua decisão**

**Isso é intriga da oposição**

**Estão querendo te afastar de mim**

**Nossa historia não termina aqui...** _Belo - Intriga da Oposição._

Sesshumaru presta atenção na letra e da um leve sorriso.

Sess – Rin!

Rin – O que?

Sess – O motivo deu estar cansado durante aquele mês é porque eu estava construindo uma surpresa pra você.

Rin arregalou os olhos, mas ainda estava desconfiada.

Rin – Que tipo de surpresa?

Sess – Eu estava ajudando a construir um restaurante pra você.

Rin – Um... Restaurante?

Sess – Sim. Uma fusão com o restaurante do Inuyasha. Vocês serão sócios. (_**NA**_/ _pra quem leu Inuyasha no BBB1 sabe que Inuyasha tem um restaurante, negócio de família, por isso ele cozinha tão bem_)

Rin permanecia sem palavras. Ainda não acreditava direito.

Rin – Mas porque você não me disse?

Sess – Porque era surpresa. Era meu presente de casamento e eu esperava mais confiança de você.

Agora ela abaixa a cabeça, se sentia uma total tola por ter desconfiado do namorado e então começou a chorar para o desespero de Sesshumaru.

Sess – Porque esta chorando pequena?

Rin – Porque sou uma idiota. Me desculpa? Me perdoa por desconfiar de você?

Sess – Não fale isso pequena. Eu te amo e isso não vai mudar.

E a abraçou. Para a alegria de todos ela retribuiu o abraço, logo os amigos estavam a volta gritando e pulando pela reconciliação deles.

Inu – Até que enfim.

Tsu – Eu já não estava mais aquentando isso.

Rin – Vamos tentar não brigar mais.

Kag – É isso ai concunhada.

Rin – Inu quer dizer que somos sócios?

Inu – É isso ai cunhada. Será restaurantes Taicho's como era só depois do casamento você também teria nosso sobrenome.

Rin – Entendo.

San – Então... como tudo terminou bem podemos voltar a festa???

Todos – SSIIMM!!!

E todos foram curtir e dançar os palhaços, porem Kagura se encontrava em um canto meio emburrada.

Hak – É melhor tirar essa carranca da cara se não quiser levantar bandeira.

Kagu – Hunf! Você esta certo, mas vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginei.

Hak – Com certeza, você ainda tinha duvidas?

Kagu – Fui tola ao pensar que seria fácil assim.

Haku – Vamos aproveitar a festa e depois pensamos em algo.

Então a festa rola tranqüila até a madrugada em quanto de um por vai indo pra suas camas dormir. Sesshumaru e Rin são os últimos a saírem da festa, pois queriam curtir a presença um do outro por mais tempo já que estavam tanto tempo separados.

E assim chega a quinta-feira.

#TAP#

Jak – Que ótimo jeito de se começar o dia Shippou.

Mir – Esta indo bem meu bom aprendiz.

Shi – Mais isso dói.

Mir – Isso é porque você nunca apanhou da Sangozinha, ela sim tem um braço forte.

Shi – Posso sentir? #olhar perva#

#SOC#

Mir – Claro que não. A Sangozinha é só minha.

Inu – Nossa o que minhas orelhas captaram? Miroku com ciúmes.

Mir – Que foi? Eu posso né?

Inuyasha riu e foi de encontro a namorada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kan – Mas como ele consegue ser tão gostoso?

Tsu – Quem?

Kan – O Inuyasha. Mas que homem perfeito.

Tsu – Mas é melhor tu ficar quieta ai que ele não é pro seu bico.

Kan – Até parece que eu vou morar com um gostoso desses e não vou tirar uma casquinha se quer dele. Nem em sonho.

Tsu – Pois é melhor você tomar cuidado com a Kagome. Tu sabe que ela é uma sacerdotisa não sabe?

Kan – Uma sacerdotisa que não sabe dos poderes que tem. E eu sou uma youkai feiticeira que conheço os meus.

Tsu – Mais será possível que só tenha youkai nessa casa?

Kan – Olhe e aprenda.

Kanna foi andando até Inuyasha que seguia em direção de Kagome e finge ter torcido o pé.

Kan – Ai!

Inuyasha com sua audição e velocidade logo corre pra ajudar a amiga.

Inu – O que aconteceu?

Kan – Acho q torci o pé. #cara de fingida#

Inu – Deixo que eu te levo lá pra dentro.

E a pega no colo. Kanna da uma olhada por cima do ombro de Inuyasha e da uma piscada pra Tsubak que observava a cena rindo. Kanna da uma passada de mão no peitoral de Inuyasha e quase desmaia com TUDO aquilo.

Kagome observava a cena com uma certa inveja da menina mas logo espantou isso da cabeça, afinal o namorado é de quem? Ela pensa.

Kag – O que aconteceu Inuyasha?

Inu – Ela torceu o pé.

Kan – Ta doendo. #fazendo manha#

Kag – Ta é? Então não vai poder participar da prova do líder hoje né?

Kagome alfineta já percebendo o fingimento da menina, que parecia ter se esquecido do detalhe.

Kan – Dependendo da prova realmente não poderei fazer.

Inu – Senta aqui.

Inuyasha a pôs sentada no sofá.

Inu – Se não me engano Miroku já fez primeiros socorros vou chama-lo, pode ficar aqui com ela querida?

Kag – Claro AMOR!

Então Inuyasha sai em busca do amigo e Kagome e Kanna nem se olhavam dentro da sala, cada uma virou o rosto pra um lado e assim ficaram.

Mir – Onde esta a bela em apuros?

Kag – Fala sério Miroku.

Inu – É a Kanna Miroku.

Mir – Deixe-me ver Kanna.

Ela lhe deu o pé que supostamente estaria doendo e ele analizou.

Mir – Não me parece nada grave, mas por via das duvidas fique com o pé imóvel e no gelo até a dor passar ta bom.

Kan – Ta bom doutor.

Mir – Sempre adorei brincar de médico, principalmente na minha infância #olhar sonhador de que lembra de algo#

Kag – Hentai.

Logo a noite chega e junto a prova do líder. Todos já se encontravam sentados no sofá a espera de Lory ou Dark Lory pra gente.

Kag – Toma pra você amor.

Inu – O que é isso?

Kag – Um tapa olho.

Inu – Pra que eu quero isso?

Kag – Pra você não ficar babando a Lory na TV.

Inu – Féh!

Sango desatou a rir da idéia criativa da amiga.

**Nos bastidores...**

Lor – Cadê todo mundo?

Tet – Vamos entrar no ar em 5 minutos.

Lor – Mas cadê os câmeras?

Tet – Hoje eu e a Pammy vamos filmar, porque não ta dando certo esse homens filmarem se estão perdendo o foco preocupados de mais em babar.

Lor – Nossa a Dark é tão assim?

Pam – Não imagina quanto, ta aqui sua revista.

Lor – Não precisa mais. Eu e ela entramos em um acordo.

Tet – Acordo?

Lor – É. Combinamos que no trabalho ela vem e faz a parte dela quando necessário.

Pam – A ta.

Lor – Mas cadê o Roger? Pelo menos dele nos precisamos.

Pam – Ele chega a qualquer momento.

Falando isso Roger chega com aqueles tapa-olho de cavalo que só deixa olhar pra uma direção.

Tet – Muito bem Roger, você vai ficar responsável pelo computador e direção, não olhe pra ela em momento algum ta entendendo?

Rog – Hunf! Não precisa disso tudo, eu sou um profissional sabia?

Pam – Todos os outros também eram e olho no que deu.

Lor – Ta chega de conversa que vamos entrar no ar.

Rog – Ok.

Todos foram pros seus lugares e o programa começou.

D.L – Ola meus amores, preparados pra mais um dia de liderança?

Todos – Sim.

D.L – Então vamos la pra fora.

Todos se levantaram e caminharam pro lado de fora.

Kan – Inu me ajuda?

Inu – Claro.

Inuyasha da o ombro pra ela se apoiar e sai com ela. Do lado de fora Kanna da um olhar pra Kagome do tipo "É guerra"

No jardim se encontrava varias mascaras de carnaval em cima de mesas.

D.L – Meus docinhos cada um escolhe uma mesa.

E cada um foi pra uma mesa.

D.L – Vocês estão vendo essas mascaras certo? Então um de cada vez vai procurar sua respectiva mascara que esta escondida pelo jardim. Começando pelo lindo do Sesshumaru.

Sesshumaru sai em busca e depois de algum tempo encontra e volta pra sua mesa, e assim foi de um por um.

D.L – Todos já encontraram suas mascaras?

Kagu – Sim.

D.L – Muito bem. a prova não tem nada a ver com isso, a prova era de sorte.

Todos se olharam meio confusos e intrigados.

D.L – Cada um pegue a mascara que esta em cima da mesa e leia o que esta escrito.

Todos fizeram isso e um grito se ouve.

D.L – Parabéns você é o novo líder.

Olharam pro grito e vêem Shippou gritando

Hak – Mas é o meu que esta escrito 'você é o novo líder'

Shi – Eu estava gritando de droga porque aqui diz que eu não sou o líder.

Gota geral.

D.L – Muito bem então o líder é o Hakudoshi, meus parabéns lindo.

Hak – Obrigado.

Dark sai de conexão e o povo parabeniza Hakudoshi. E assim a quinta feira passa.

sexta-feira 8:00 AM

Rin – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos na casa acordam com o grito da menina, Sesshumaru já foi com as garras afiadas pra se algo estivesse acontecendo com sua pequena.

Kag – O que foi Rin.

Rin – Quem foi?

Mir – Quem foi o que mulher?

Rin – Quem foi que substituiu meus Babaloos de hortelã por viagra?

#capote geral#

Rin – Eu nem tomo viagra.

Inu – Dá pro Sesshy que ele ta precisando.

Sess – Quer morrer haniou?

Inu – Me protege Kagome. #correndo pra traz da Kagome#

Kag – Isso que da ficar falando merda.

Rin – Eei estão mudando de assunto?? Ainda não mastiguei meu chiclete matinal.

Kag – Bom eu não fui.

Os outros – Nem eu!

Rin – Então esse viagra veio andando e levou meus chicletes.

Kag – Não sabemos Rin.

**Nos bastidores...**

Pam – O que aconteceu agora?

Tet – Que Babaloos são esses?

Lor – A Dark entrou na casa e roubou os chicletes da Rin e os substituiu por viagras.

Rog – Ninguém merece.

Pam – Você não tinha um acordo com ela?

Lor – E tenho, mas a bandida me passou a perna.

Rog – Lory se você não por medidas nela estaremos em apuros, porque as câmeras captaram tudo.

Lor – Aff!

Tet – Acho que teremos um dia longo.

Pam – Esse trabalho não deixa a gente dormir não?

Rog – Se acostume, esse é o primeiro Big Brother que você faz e os organizadores não dormem.

Pam – Socorro!

**Dentro da casa...**

Rin – Eu quero meus chicletes.

Sess – Deixem que eu rastreio pra você, ele era sabor o q?

Rin – Hortelã.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lor – Estamos ferrados.

Tet – Como esquecemos dos Youkais da casa?

Rog – Rápido me da esse saco de chicletes.

Pammy joga pra ele q sai correndo e joga por cima do muro.

Lor – Grande idéia gênio.

Rog – Obrigado.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Nesse momento Sesshumaru vê um saco voador azul.

Sess – "Acho que alguém resolveu o problema" Achei Rin!

Rin – Cadê, cadê, cadê!!!

Sesshumaru entregou o pacote pra namorada e sorriu ao ver o rosto de criança brilhar com o pacote em suas mãos e logo se pergunta como ele foi fisgado logo por essa criança? É uma resposta que ele nunca saberia, só sabia que a amava.

Kag – Como o Sesshumaru agüenta isso?

Inu – Digamos que meu irmão é paciente de mais.

Kag – Entendo. Vamos voltar a dormir?

Inu – Já perdi o sono. O grito de Rin ainda esta ecoando pela minha cabeça.

Kag – Coitadinho, deixa eu fazer carinho.

E acaba que todos na casa ficaram acordados.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**: **_AAAA que bom que vc gostou XD... então gostou da reconciliação deles??? Desculpa meio esfarrapada NE?? Mas não sou mto boa nessas coisas rsrsrs... espero te encontrar no próximo capitulo... bjks_

**Ladie-Chan: **_hauahuahuah maluca... não gosto de mtos outros casais além dos convencionais... mais essa fic tava precisando de algo, então decidi por eles mesmos... espero que esteja gostando amigaa, pq eu to amando OGDE 2 te espero no próximo capitulo tbm bjoo_

**Isa Higurashi: **_Que bom que gostou... tive mta ajuda de mentes pervas pra fazer esse capitulo srrsrs... está ai mais um capitulo fresquinho pra vc.. espero que goste. Bks_

**RogerLenke: **_Desculpa ai a demora amigo.. mais lá em cima eu expliquei pq parei XD... e minha mente não é perva tá :p é tudo culpa da Tety e da Pammy... hauahuah esta ai mais um capitulo.. bjks_

**Miko Nina Chan: **_Continuei XD... espero que goste desse capitulo.. bjks _

**s2-MiHzinHa-s2****: **_Seu pedido é uma ordem rsrsrs ai esta mais um capitulo pra vc... bks e espero te ver por aqui em breve._

**Agora se vcs acham que eu mereço... não custa nada apertar esse botão retangular bunitinho ai escrito "Review this Story/Chapter" só vai lhe custar uns 5 minutos de sua atentenção... desde já agradeço... Lory Higurashi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yooo!!!**

**#ressurgindo das cinzas#**

**Não infelizmente eu não sou a fênix... bem que eu queria ter esses poderes legais, mais não sou...**

**Estou com medo da reação de vcs por eu ter voltado depois de taaanto tempo... sem noção outra edição de BBB começou e terminou e eu não continuei essa fic... impressionante!!!!**

**#Se escondendo de pedras voazdoras#**

**Mais enfim, estou de volta, depois de ter conseguido passar em TODAS AS 11 matérias na FACULDADE que felicidade!!! E claro... todas devem agradecer ao Roger que foi o que mais me incentivou a continuar a fic... ele ainda lembra de mim T.T #emoçao#**

**Por isso esse capitulo é Dedicado ao Roger... meu leitor mais chato/legal XD**

**Infelizmente Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, somente Roger, Amanda, Pammy, Tety e Lory/Dark Lory me pertencem...**

**Boa Leitura...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

**No capitulo Anterior...**

Rin – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos na casa acordam com o grito da menina, Sesshumaru já foi com as garras afiadas pra se algo estivesse acontecendo com sua pequena.

Kag – O que foi Rin.

Rin – Quem foi?

Mir – Quem foi o que mulher?

Rin – Quem foi que substituiu meus Babaloos de hortelã por viagra?

#capote geral#

Rin – Eu nem tomo viagra.

Inu – Dá pro Sesshy que ele ta precisando.

Sess – Quer morrer haniou?

Inu – Me protege Kagome. #correndo pra traz da Kagome#

Kag – Isso que da ficar falando merda.

Rin – Eei estão mudando de assunto?? Ainda não mastiguei meu chiclete matinal.

Kag – Bom eu não fui.

Os outros – Nem eu!

Rin – Então esse viagra veio andando e levou meus chicletes.

Kag – Não sabemos Rin.

**Nos bastidores...**

Pam – O que aconteceu agora?

Tet – Que Babaloos são esses?

Lor – A Dark entrou na casa e roubou os chicletes da Rin e os substituiu por viagras.

Rog – Ninguém merece.

Pam – Você não tinha um acordo com ela?

Lor – E tenho, mas a bandida me passou a perna.

Rog – Lory se você não por medidas nela estaremos em apuros, porque as câmeras captaram tudo.

Lor – Aff!

Tet – Acho que teremos um dia longo.

Pam – Esse trabalho não deixa a gente dormir não?

Rog – Se acostume, esse é o primeiro Big Brother que você faz e os organizadores não dormem.

Pam – Socorro!

**Dentro da casa...**

Rin – Eu quero meus chicletes.

Sess – Deixem que eu rastreio pra você, ele era sabor o q?

Rin – Hortelã.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lor – Estamos ferrados.

Tet – Como esquecemos dos Youkais da casa?

Rog – Rápido me da esse saco de chicletes.

Pammy joga pra ele q sai correndo e joga por cima do muro.

Lor – Grande idéia gênio.

Rog – Obrigado.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Nesse momento Sesshumaru vê um saco voador azul.

Sess – "Acho que alguém resolveu o problema" Achei Rin!

Rin – Cadê, cadê, cadê!!!

Sesshumaru entregou o pacote pra namorada e sorriu ao ver o rosto de criança brilhar com o pacote em suas mãos e logo se pergunta como ele foi fisgado logo por essa criança? É uma resposta que ele nunca saberia, só sabia que a amava.

Kag – Como o Sesshumaru agüenta isso?

Inu – Digamos que meu irmão é paciente de mais.

Kag – Entendo. Vamos voltar a dormir?

Inu – Já perdi o sono. O grito de Rin ainda esta ecoando pela minha cabeça.

Kag – Coitadinho, deixa eu fazer carinho.

E acaba q todos na casa ficaram acordados.

**Nesse capitulo...**

**sexta-feira 12:30**

Jak – Cadê a comida??!!!

Shi – Eu to com fome.

Inu – Pois esperem! Ou façam vocês mesmos seus folgados.

Inuyasha e sua sócia estavam na cozinha preparando o almoço.

Shi – Querem ajuda?

Rin – Pega a farinha ali em baixo.

Shi – Ta.

Shippou foi feliz e saltitante até a farinha e na volta ele não vê que o chão estava escorregadio e cai com tudo no chão espalhando farinha pra todo lado.

Inu – Seu...seu...1...2...3

Kag – É melhor sair daqui antes que ele chegue no 10.

E Shippou se desembesta e pula na piscina causando uma grave conseqüência: Sango molhada.

San – SHIPPOU!!!!

Shi – Ii agora é que eu to ferrado.

Sango sai correndo atrás de Shippou até que...

#POF#

San – E vê se presta atenção no que faz.

Shi - _ De-desculpa.

Mas quando Shippou vê onde caiu leva um susto, ele estava em cima de Tsubak com as mãos em lugares indevidos.

Tsu – Ora seu...

#SOC#

E Shippou sai voando a cai no colo de Kagura...

#TUM#

E voa pro colo de Kanna#

#PAF#

E cai na piscina.

Shi - _ Eu não mereço tanto...

E desmaia boiando na piscina.

Mir – Esse é o meu garoto.

Depois dos primeiros socorros de Miroku em Shippou eles foram comer. A comida estava esplendida como sempre. E depois os jogadores se juntaram na sala.

Jak – O que faremos hoje?

Kag – Gente achei isso aqui no deposito.

Kagome entra na sala com um banco imobiliário tamanho família.

Shi – Nossa esse é grande.

Kag – Esse é pra todos nos jogarmos junto.

Kan – Então vamos jogar.

Todos se juntaram em volta da mesa da sala e começaram a jogar. Depois de 30 horas de jogo as discussões começam.

Kag – Me vende logo isso Kanna.

Kan – Me vende você, nunca que eu vou lhe entregar meu Interlagos.

Sess – Jaken me vende o Brooklin.

Jak – Só se me vender a Av. Brasil.

E as discussões aumentam até que Shippou é o primeiro a falir.

Shi – Não vale!

Sess – É o mundo dos negócios Shippou.

Shi – Não vale, você é empresário.

Sess – Posso fazer nada, me chamaram pra jogar.

E eles invadiram a noite jogando.

**Sábado 2:45 da madrugada.**

Kagu – Aff! Fali.

Inu – É meu irmão. Você quer administrar meus negócios?

Sess – Será um prazer.

Kag – Você é muito frio nos negócios.

Rin – É mas foi isso que o fez ganhar.

Mir – Vamos dormir agora?

San – Vamos.

Então quem estava com sono foi dormir, que no caso foram todos.

**Sábado 10:53 AM**

Kan – Que noite agradável.

Inu – Foi sim.

Inuyasha e Kanna estavam na cozinha conversando e comendo, Kanna vira e mexe arrumava desculpa para tocar em Inuyasha e em uma dessas desculpas Kagome vê a cena.

Kag – Bom dia MEU amor.

Inu – Bom dia minha princesa.

#beijo#

Kag – Sobre o que estavam conversando?

Inu – Sobre a noite de ontem.

Kan – Foi bastante divertido né K?

Kag – Foi sim Kanna.

No olhar das meninas estavam bem claro a rivalidade, mas a ingenuidade de Inuyasha não o deixava ver isso.

Logo todos já haviam acordados e Hakudoshi os reúne no jardim para a prova do anjo.

Hak – A prova vai ser de Inteligência. Eu darei um questionário pra vocês e vocês terão que responde-las em 10 minutos. Boa sorte.

Hakudoshi deu as folhas com as seguintes perguntas.

1 – Em Portugal existe o dia 7 de Setembro?

2 – Alguns meses têm 30 dias outros 31, quantos meses têm 28 dias?

3 – Qual o nome que se dá a reunião de papas?

4 – Existiam 17 vacas, Sete morreu quantas sobraram?

5 – Um médico te dá 3 comprimidos pra se tomar de meia em meia hora. Em quanto tempo você termina de tomar os comprimidos?

6 – Segundo a legislação brasileira, se um pato bota um ovo no quintal do seu vizinho a quem pertence o ovo?

7 – Se um avião cai na fronteira entre Brasil e Uruguai onde se enterra os sobreviventes?

8 – Você esta em uma sala escura e tem uma lamparina, um fósforo e lenha. O que você acende primeiro?

9 – Segundo a legislação brasileira um homem pode casar com a irmã de sua viúva?

10 – Você esta dirigindo um ônibus do RJ em direção a SP com 30 pessoas, chegando lá desce 15 e sobe 4, em MG desceu 6 e subiu 10, no RS desceu 13 e subiu 9 e em SC desceu 5 e subiu 7 então o ônibus volta ao RJ. Qual o nome do motorista?

Depois de 10 minutos todos entregaram seus questionários.

Hak – Muito bem, eu vou corrigir em oral todos podem ver quem acertou e quem errou, aquele que tiver o maior número de acertos é o novo anjo.

Hak – Respostas:

1 – Sim

2 – Todos.

3 – Não existe reunião de Papas, Papa só tem um.

4 – Sobraram 16, Sete é o nome da vaca.

5 – 1 hora.

6 – Pato não bota ovo, quem bota é a pata.

7 – Não se enterra em lugar nenhum, sobreviventes estão vivos.

8 – O fósforo.

9 – De sua viúva? Ele ta morto como vai casar?

10 – No meu caso Hakudoshi.

Hak – Como podem ver deu empate entra Kanna e Kagome. Como desempate eu farei mais uma pergunta e a que responder certo é a nova anja.

Kan – Manda.

Kag – Pode falar.

Hak – Uma família tem 3 irmãos. Cada irmão tem uma irmã. Quantas irmãs têm?

As duas pensaram por alguns minutos...

Kan – 3 meninas.

Kag – Não sei.

Hak – Porque não sabe Kagome?

Kag – Porque pode ser 2 irmãos que tem 1 irmã, mas também pode ser 3 meninas para cada menino, mas também pode ser 3 garotos e 3 garotas, então a resposta certa é não sei.

Hak – Parabéns Kagome. Você é o anjo da semana.

Inuyasha saiu correndo abraçou sua namorada.

Inu – Parabéns amor.

Kag – Obrigada paixão.

E seus amigos vieram parabenizá-la. E assim o sábado passa.

**Domingo 13:37**

Kag – Mais um dia de paredão.

Inu – Um dia chato né?

Mir – É sim.

Ban – Mais tem um lado bom.

Inu – Qual?

Ban – A Lory aparece.

Os garotos – AÉ #suspira#

San – Idiotas.

Kag – Eu to ficando bolada com isso.

Tsu – Pior que eu também.

E a tarde passa e logo chega a noite.

Kag – Eu to nervosa.

San – Também to amiga. O Hakudoshi é muito isolado fica quase impossível saber quem ele vai por no paredão.

Kag – Por isso que eu to com medo.

San – Pelo menos você não corre risco de ir pro paredão junto com o Inu, mas e eu e o Mi?

Kag – Ai amiga!

E elas se abraçam e do nada surge um Shippou voando por cima delas.

Logo elas estavam na sala esperando a Lory chegar o que não demorou muito.

D.L – Boa noite meu amores.

Todos – Boa noite.

D.L – Mais um dia de paredão. Hakudoshi meu lindo já tem alguém em mente né?

Hak – Sim.

D.L – Ótimo. Kagome também né linda? #linda com todo o desdém que pode ser dito#

Kag – Sim.

D.L – Pois bem. Então Kagome quem você abençoa?

Kag – Eu dou o meu colar pro meu amor Inuyasha.

Kagome tira o colar e dá pra Inuyasha recebendo um beijo logo em seguida.

D.L - #Ciúme#...

Tet ao ouvido – CONTINUAAA!!!!!!

D.L – AAAAAAiiiii!!!!!!!

Todos a olharam meio espantados pelo berro, mas ela logo se recompôs e continuou.

D.L – Muito bem... Hakudoshi quem você escolhe?

Hak – Bom eu pensei e escolhi o Miroku.

Sango com medo do que viesse a frente começou a chorar, Kagome entendendo a amiga a abraça e fala que ela não ira com ele pra confortá-la.

D.L – Miroku... pro confessionário por favor.

E assim ele se levanta e segue pro confessionário, e assim se faz de um por um e logo Dark reaparece na tela.

D.L – Bom... quem ira pro paredão junto com o Miroku será...

Sango olha pro namorado e fecha os olhos.

D.L – Tsubak.

Sango sorri e o agarra.

D.L – O Big Boss de vocês também será definido pelo povo. Boa sorte pra vocês.

#E sai de conexão.#

San – Como eu senti medo Mi.

Mir – Calma amor.

Kag – Vamos torcer sim.

E assim eles passaram a noite de domingo.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Segunda-feira chega com uma surpresa pra todos no jardim

Kag – NX ZERO!!!! **(**Desculpe-me quem não gosta, mas eu amo eles XD**)**

As meninas saem correndo e abraçam os meninos. Algazarra geral. Era um pula daqui, agarra dali, rasga blusa (o.0`) os meninos saíram correndo pra socorrer os músicos.

Inu – Calma Kagome.

Mir – Sangozinha minha linda, não ataque.

Sess – Rin!

Rin não precisou de um segundo comando, aquela voz da medo até no capeta.

Inu – Sesshumaru da pra dar uma ajudinha nas outras também?

Sess – Aff... MENINAS PAREM!

Uma voz elevada, mas sem expressão. Fria e gélida.(Dá-lhe Sesshy XD) O silencio pairou, os grilos estavam com medo de fazer o barulho de sua morte (esqueci o nome ^^) e os músicos com medo de falar estavam escondidos atrás da bateria.

Di – Só tem maluco aqui?

Ge – Acho que só. Mas é melhor não contrariar o grandão da meia lua na testa.

Sess – Eu ouvi isso.

Di/Ge – Estamos ferrados.

Eles estavam um "pouquinho" com medo e estava meio difícil do primeiro sair de traz da bateria. Inuyasha foi o primeiro a quebrar o clima pesado.

Inu – Er.. Boa tarde pra vocês e desculpe-me a recepção.

Di – Tudo bem (um pouco mais calmo)

Ge – Er... e como vocês estão suportando a casa? Ficar dias e dias aqui trancado não deve ser muito fácil.

E assim uma conversa com os ídolos se desenrola, logo eles fazem o show na casa. Durante o show varias pessoas mascaradas entram na casa. Uma balinha pra quem adivinhar quem estava lá dentro. Isso mesmo Lory e sua trupe, Pammy, Tety e Roger.

Todos dançavam e cantavam as musicas do grupo, os meninos levavam um susto a cada cinco minutos... vira e mexe uma mão boba passavam a mão em lugares indevido, tanto atrás quanto na frente.

Inu – Ooouu!!

Ban – Epa!

Sess – Unf.

Tsu – O que esta acontecendo com esse meninos?

Kagu – Quem sabe?

A festa continuava, a banda cantava musicas deles e de outras pessoas. Conversas e risadas entre as músicas deixavam o ar mais descontraído, a noite passa e todos vão embora.

Jak – Que pena que acabou...

Shi – ÉÉ, achei que acabou cedo.

E vão para seus quartos com as carinhas mais tristes do mundo.

Kag – O que estava acontecendo com vocês?

Inu – Porque da pergunta?

San – Suas caras durante a festa estavam bem estranhas.

Ban – Digamos que partes que não deveriam ser tocadas por qualquer um foram tocadas.

Kag – Como assim?

Inu – Deixa pra lá. Vamos dormir.

Todos vão para as suas camas e dormem. Sango é a única que não dorme essa noite, ela simplesmente se deita ao lado de Miroku e fica o observando à dormir, pois amanha poderá ser seu ultimo dia na casa.

**No lado de fora....**

D.L – Gente... amei essa festa.

Tet – Também amei.

Pam – Nem me fale... #sonhando#

Rog – Vocês são umas taradas isso sim.

Tet – Porque? #cara de inocente#

Rog – Porque será? Será pelo fato de certas mãos bobas atacarem certos garotos?

D.L – Fala sério Roger. Não tem como resistir né meninas?

Tet/Pam – Éééé.

Tet – Qual a bunda vocês mais acharam fofa?

D.L – Eu achei a do Inu.

Pam – Com certeza a do Sesshy.

Tet – Preferi a do Bankotsu.

D.L/Tet/Pam – AAAAAIIIIII!!!!! #suspirando#

Rog – ¬¬ Ninguém merece vocês três. Vou dormir.

As meninas se olham e as três pensam a mesma coisa.

Rog – E nem pensem nisso eu vou trancar a minha porta.

As 3 – Aahhh!!! #derrotadas#

E a segunda-feira se passa.

Na terça-feira todos acordaram com uma grande dor de cabaça.

Jak – Acho que bebi de mais.

Shi – Shiiii.... fala mais baixo.

Jak – Desculpa #sussurrando#

Cada um estava caído em um lado na casa... um preguiça assolava a todos os participantes. Mas ninguém havia esquecido do paredão.

San – Hoje é o dia né?

Kag – Sim é hoje.

San – Cara não sei por que eu aceitei entrar aqui de novo... eu sempre esqueço desses riscos.

Kag – Calma Sango-chan... tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver.

San – Tomara K-chan.

As amigas ficam conversando, mas logo Sango se separa e vai ficar com Miroku, pois a noite já se aproximava.

**Do lado de fora...**

Tet – CADE A LORY????

Rog – Ela ainda não chegou?!

Pam – Ela tinha chegado, mas desapareceu.

Então eles ouvem um barulho na porta da despensa.

Rog – Pelo amor de Deus... me digam que ela não esta transando com um cara ali dentro.

Tet – Tudo é possível quando se trata de Lory Higurashi e sua outra personalidade.

Pammy vai até a porta da despensa e abre e lá se encontrava uma Dark Lory meio descabelada, porém sosinha.

Tet – O que diabos você estava fazendo ai dentro Dark?

D.L – Nada de mais. #escondendo algo atrás de si#

Rog – Eu não quero nem saber... você vai entrar em 5 minutos esteja pronta.

D.L – Sim senhor #batendo continência# Porque ele esta tão estressado?

Pam – Não sei Dark... mas vamos arrumar esse cabelo.

D.L – Acho que ele ta precisando de mulher... Tety porque você não dorme com ele?

Tet - #Ficando super vermelha# Lory! Quer dizer Dark! Isso é coisa que se fale?

D.L – Ora porque? #cara de inocente#

Tet – Deixa pra lá... vai pro estúdio que você vai entrar no ar.

E Dark vai pro seu devido lugar ainda pensando em varias maneiras desses dois dormirem juntos ou pelo menos darem uns pegas.

Rog – Atenção! 5,4,3,2,1 ação!

#Musiquinha de introdução#

D.L – Boa noite meus querridos.

Meninos – Boa noite!

Kag – Ainda não entendo esse sotaque 'frrances' dela.

Rin - Deixa pra lá.

D.L – Preparados pra mais um paredão? Hoje mais um de vocês irá sair.

Sango parecia que ia entrar em colapso, mas tentava se controlar ao maximo.

D.L – Pois bem... antes de anunciar quem ira sair eu direi o Big Boss. Essa semana ficou entre meninas vestidas de gatinho ou meninos de galinha.

Todos na sala começaram a rir se imaginando em tais roupas.

D.L – E com 51% dos votos as meninas terão que se vestir de gatinhas.

Inu – K você vai ficar linda meu amor.

Kag – Sei...sei... ninguém merece.

O clima meio que se descontraiu mais Dark logo volta ao péssimo clima.

D.L – Gente após o comercial eu voltarei com o resultado. Tchau.

Todos – Tchau.

#Fora do ar#

D.L – JÁ SEI!

Rog – Já sabe o que Dark?

D.L – Nada não XD.

E sai correndo em direção da Pammy.

D.L – Você vai me ajudar no meu plano.

Pam – Que plano? Vindo de você não é boa coisa.

D.L – Plano pra deixar o Roger mais feliz.

Pam – Ai meu Deus. O que eu vou ter que fazer?

D.L – Presta atenção é fácil.

E começa a falar seu plano no ouvido de Pammy que cada vez mais arregalava os olhos.

O comercial volta e D.L cm um sorrisinho diabólico volta ao ar.

D.L – Ola meus amores.

Todos – Oi.

D.L – Vamos ao que interessa sim?

Os amigos se entreolharam e fecharam os olhos.

D.L – Miroku meu garanhão... você veio do outro Big Brother e fez bastante sucesso com as meninas. Nessa edição esta mais calmo, porém com seu senso de humor ainda predominante.

Miroku da um sorriso.

D.L – Err... Tsubak entrou na casa e fez uma pequena confusão na prova do carro. Mas logo ganhou algumas amizades.

Fez uma pausa.

D.L - E com 875 dos votos o eliminado da semana será... você Tsubak.

#Gritaria da torcida e Sango#

Tsubak deu um sorriso triste e abraçou Miroku e a todos na casa.

San – Desculpe-me ter gritado, mas eu to feliz por ele ter ficado, não é nada pessoal.

Tsu – Eu sei. Afinal ele é seu namorado.

Elas se abraçam e Tsubak sai da casa. No lado de fora ela abraça suas amigas e família e então o programa acaba.

**Dentro da casa...**

San – Eu estou muito feliz por você ter ficado amor.

Mir – Eu também.

Inu – Isso ai Miroku. Que bom que ficou.

Mir – Valeu Inu.

Shi – Vivaaa!!!!!!!!!! Meu professor ficou.

#TOF#

Era Kagura batendo no pirralho que abriu os braços com as mãos nos seios dela.

E assim a noite deles acaba.

**Do lado de fora...**

Pam – Tem certeza?

D.L – Claro. Faça como planejado.

Pam – Ok.

**O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Quarta a tarde casa da Pammy...**

Pam – Dark tem certeza que isso vai dar certo?

D.L – Claro que tenho.

Pam – E porque tem q ser na minha casa?

D.L – Ora a irmã é sua.

Alguns minutos se passam e a campainha toca.

DING! GONG!

D.L – Ding, Gong? Que campainha é essa?

Pam – Nem me pergunte.

Pammy se levanta e vai atender a porta.

??? – Oi maninhaaa!!!

Pam – Ola Amanda. Como vai linda?

Ama – Vou ótima. Fala ai pra que precisa de mim.

Pam – Ainda esta vendendo Langerie?

Ama – Sim estou porque?

D.L – Ótimo. Senta aqui e escuta o nosso plano.

Pam – Nosso plano?

D.L – Ok meu plano.

A tarde passa e Amanda entende tudo o que lhe foi dito.

D.L – Não tem erro a Teti ama uma Langerie.

Segundos após dito essa frase a campainha toca novamente.

GONG! DING!

D.L – Gong, ding? Serio você precisa de uma campainha nova.

Pam – Eu sei.

Pammy vai atender a porta. Era Teti.

D.L – Oi Teti!

Tet – Oi... Lory ou Dark?

D.L – Lory.

Pammy a olhou, mas entendeu logo o recado.

Pam – Teti essa é minha irmã Amanda. Ela vende langeries.

Ama – Prazer.

Tet – Prazer. Serio que vende langerie? Posso ver algumas?

Ama – Claro.

Dark piscou pra Pammy que mostrou um certo ar de satisfação por tudo estar ocorrendo bem até agora.

D.L – Gente vamos beber um pouco?

Pam – Eu tenho cerveja querem?

Tet – Eu sou fraca com bebidas.

Ama – Ora só uns goles não vão te fazer mau.

D.L – É mesmo Teti e só tem a gente aqui, pode fazer o mico que quiser.

Tet – Bom... acho que vou aceitar então.

Então Teti começou a beber e ver langeries, combinações não muito boas se é que me entendem.

Tet – Gostei muuito dessa.

Ama – Quer experimentar?

Tet – Posso?

Ama – Claro.

Pam – Vai lá no quarto de hospedes.

Tet – Ta bom.

Nisso a campainha soa pela 3ª vez no dia.

Pammy atende e da de cara com o Roger.

Pam – Oi Roger que bom que veio.

Rog – Oi Pammy. Do jeito que você me falou parecia que uma catástrofe ia acontecer aqui.

D.L – Oi Roger.

Rog – Lory?

D.L – Sim.

Rog – Então onde está o problema?

Pam – Ta no pc no quarto de hospedes. Mas antes não quer uma água ou suco?

Rog – Um suco por favor.

Pammy foi pegar um suco e nele despejou um conteúdo de uma pílula azul.

Pam – Aqui esta Roger.

O rapaz tomou o suco inteiro e foi direto ao assunto.

Rog – Pois bem onde esta o pc?

Pam – Vem que eu te levo.

No momento em que Pammy o leva Amanda esta voltando com as roupas de Teti na mão.

Pam – Roger essa é minha irmã Amanda. Mana esse é o Roger.

Rog – Prazer.

Ama – Prazer.

Pammy então continuou a guiar o menino pela casa. Esse já se sentia estranho.

Pam – É aqui.

Ele entrou no quarto e ligou o pc.

Pam – Vou lá na sala rapidinho qualquer coisa você me grita.

Rog – Ok.

Pammy saiu do quarto e o trancou silenciosamente e então saiu correndo.

Na sala...

D.L – Então trancou a porta?

Pam – Sim.

Ama – A Teti estava no banheiro quando sai de lá, a qualquer momento ela sai de lá.

D.l – Vamos torcer pra que dê certo.

E as três cruzaram o dedo.

No quarto...

Rog – Isso é muito fácil de concertar... é só um vírus.

Tet – Quem ta ai. #voz embargada#

Roger com um susto se levanta e vira na cadeira e quando levanta os olhos da de cara com Teti em uma langerie preta com lassinhos vermelhos. Involuntariamente seu amigo se acendeu.

Tei – Oi Roger... feliz em me ver?

Rog – Te...Teti...o que....você....ta fazendo com essa roupa?

Tet – Gostou? Ficou bonita?

Rog – Ta linda.

Roger arregala o olho e percebe o que falou. Nisso ele vê um sorriso se formando no rosto de Teti e a vê se aproximando dele lentamente.

Rog – Te... Teti o que esta fazendo?

Tet – Algo que já queria ter feito.

E a menina o beija

#As cenas a seguir não são apropriadas para o publico dessa fic, fiquem a cargo da imaginação de vocês#

Pam – O Roger não gritou.

Ama – Será que a Teti dormiu de bêbada?

D.L – Não ela não bebeu tanto assim.

Então as meninas ouvem barulhos.

D.L – Pammy você tem animais na sua casa?

Ama – É tipo ratos?

Pam – Que eu saiba não. Mas esses barulhos são meio estranhos.

E as três ficam com medo.

D.L – Pêra ai. To identificando esses ruídos.

Pam – Não acredito que...

Ama – São eles?

E elas prestam mais atenção nos barulhos e se encaram.

Pam – Eca! Minha cama.

Ama – Eca digo eu. Eu que vou dormir nela.

D.L – Que tal darmos uma volta?

Pam – Já é... vou deixar a chave em baixo da porta deles, pra quando decidirem sair de lá.

Já era noite as meninas decidiram ir a casa pra ver como estava andando a festa.

**Dentro da casa...**

Hak – Porque me mandaram vestir sunga?

Ban – Quem sabe? Também não entendi nada.

Kagu – Isso só pode ser obra da Lory.

Rin – Ela anda meio esquisita né?

San – É. Porque eu tenho que usar biquíni a noite??

Então a sirene toca que todos saem da casa pro jardim.

Inu – Será que isso responde a sua pergunta Sango?

Ao lado de fora no jardim havia uma faixa que dizia "FESTA DE SABÃO!"

Rin – Que leaaaall!!!

E foi a primeira a sair correndo e escorregando no carpete cheio de água e espuma. Logo todos a seguiram e a festa se fez. Era todo mundo escorregando, corpos sarados de deuses gregos molhados e muita bagunça.

Ao lado de fora Pammy, Lory e Amanda babavam pela cena.

Pam – Ó céus, porque eu não estou ali?

Ama – Porque não entramos?

Pam – Porque é contra as regras.

E a noite foi se passando com nossos amigos se divertindo e as meninas babando. Logo Dark pega no sono, as amigas tinham decidido dormir por ali mesmo naquela noite.

Ama – A Dark ta dormindo, me ajuda a entrar plis.

Pam – Mas e se ela acordar?

Ama – Eu entro rapidinho e depois saio. Como recompensa por ter ajudado vocês.

Pam – Ta bom... mas rapidinho.

Ama – Ok.

Pammy vai até a porta e abre pra sua irmã. Que entra de fininho, porém alguns faros já haviam identificado cheiros novos no pedaço. Sesshumaru é o primeiro e vai em direção ao cheiro de fininho sem ser percebido.

Ama – Eles são lindos.

Pam – Eu sei.

Ama – Mas cadê o Sesshy?

Pam – Também não estou o vendo.

E elas sentem uma presença atrás delas.

Sess – Cahhamm!! O que as senhoritas fazem aqui dentro?

...

Rog – Lory Higurashi!!!

D.L – É a Dark já não disse – a menina fala dormindo.

Tet – E mais essa agora.

Rog – ACORDA!!!!

Dark no susto acorda olhando pra todos os lados.

D.L – O que... o que foi que aconteceu?

Rog – O que foi q aconteceu? Olha pra dentro da casa só.

Dentro da casa Amanda corria atrás do Sesshy, do Inu, Miroku, Bankotsu. O que aparecia na frente dela ela corria.

Mir – Socorro0o0o!!!

Ban – Tirem essa maluca daqui.

Pammy tentava segurar sua irmã de todo jeito, mas era uma tentativa inútil.

D.L – Que caos. "Lory preciso de você"

No mesmo instante Lory fecha os olhos e abre com tom de preocupação.

Lor – O que foi que a Dark fez? Pra ela me chamar tem que ter feito burrada.

Então Lory percebe os amigos a sua frente de mãos dadas.

Lor – O que foi que eu perdi?

Tet - #vermelha# Nada.

Rog – Deixa de conversa e olha pela janela.

Lor – Ai meu Deus... e o que estamos fazendo aqui parados?

Os três saíram correndo pra dentro da casa tentar parar as malucas.

Mas quando entraram tiveram uma surpresa.

Bankotsu estava dando em cima de Pammy e Amanda estava em uma fogueira feito por Rin sendo cremada.

Lor – Ai meu Deus. Pelo amor de Deus Rin solte a Amanda.

Rin – Só se ela prometer não correr pra cima do meu Sesshy.

Lor – Eu garanto que não.

E então Rin a solta olhando totalmente em um olhar mortal a garota que corre de medo pra trás de Lory.

Lor – E você... vamos embora.

E puxa Pammy pela orelha.

Ban – Me liga... você tem minha ficha.

Pam – Pode deixar que eu ligo.

E saíram da casa.

Lor – Mais que falta de responsabilidade foi essa Pammy?

Pam – Lory?

Lor – Claro que é a Lory quem mais seria??

Um silêncio no ar se pairou...

CRI...CRI...CRI

Lor – A é a Dark.

Rog – Vocês passaram dos limites. Estou por um fio de despedir vocês.

Pam – Pelo amor de Deus não me despede. Eu preciso me sustentar e comprar uma campainha nova pra mim.

Ama – Isso é verdade.

Rog - ¬¬'

Lor – Ok. Ninguém vai ser despedido... mas você dona Pammy como trabalha aqui terá horas extras pra aprender.

Pam – Sim senhora.

Rog – Ótimo, agora todos ao trabalho!

E todos foram pros seus respectivos lugares. Teti estava visivelmente cansada, mas não podia demonstrar isso, estava com vergonha de mais.

E assim a noite se passa e logo chega a quinta feira.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo**

**Fala meu povooo... nem vou comentar mais nada... só vou dizer que vou me empenhar para escrever mais nessas férias e quem sabe conseguir escrever também durante as aula... um abraço e respondendo as reviwes...**

**Miko Nina chan: **_Bom não teve hentai... mas derrepente eu bote um mais no futuro, não sou perva já disse por isso não sei escrever hentai. Jsoidjoiadj Coitada de vc... bote um controle em sua Dark, ela não pode sair por ai batendo em geral... apesar que tem um povo que da vontade de matar mesmo rsrs... bjks e sorry pela demora._

**S2-MiHzinHa-s2 – **_Que bom que vai acompnhar.... mas será que eu vou te ver nesse??? Tanto tempo, mais tenho esperança que sim... Ainda não mandei a Kanna pro espaço mais por enquanto ta bom... espero vê-la nesse capitulo tbm... bjks _

**Roger: **_Meu amooor desculpa pela demora, mais como te prometi aqui estou eu, apesar que acho que vc já leu esse episodio e já quase me matou, mais tudo beem... eu havia me esquecido que não tinha postado essa parte aqui, ainda vou escrever mais... bkjs meu preferido ;)_

**Somente se forem almas bondosas que tem piedade desse pobre ser na faculdade irão alegrar-me e apertar esse botão lindinho ai em baixo... amo muito vcs todos estão sempre em meu coração.**

**Kissus.**


End file.
